SAKURAN
by Tei X
Summary: Rukia, una espía de La Oposición; su misión es liquidar al líder del Depto. de Inteligencia del Gobierno: Kurosaki Ichigo. Todo iba según lo planeado hasta que algo inesperado apareció.
1. Oiran

Hola a todas/todos!

Estoy por acabar el otro fic por eso vengo de nuevo con otro o.O si de nuevo con mis ideas raritas xD  
y bueno tiene temática similar sólo que anda algo más perverso? malvado? bueno no sé, ya se darán cuenta.

Antes de continuar con el fic quiero aclarar…

• Es un universo completamente alterno, trató de narrar un contraste desde el punto de vista de dos espías, uno para el Gobierno, otro para La Oposición.

• Está ambientada en la Era Edo, aproximadamente en el año de 1860.

• Principal escenario es Kyoto, donde entra Shimabara y los Cuarteles Generales del Gobierno.

• He respetado los rangos de cada personaje, excepto con Ichigo, la única variación será que no trabajaran a ordenes del Seiretei, si no más bien al Gobierno.

Y cabe anotar conceptos...

**Shimabara:** el barrio rojo, distrtito de cortesanas.  
**Hamirise:** lugar donde se exponían a las cortesanas a los clientes, los dividia una tipo reja de madera.  
**Oiran:** cortesana de alto rango.  
**Uchikake:** es el kimono que usan las novias, pero adaptandolo a la historia es el tipo de kimono que usan las cortesanas y que tiene varios pliegos, se ata por en frente para mayor facilidad al despojarse de él y así mismo volver a ponerlo.

**Dato extra:** la líricas del final son del tema **"Oiran"** de **Shiina Ringo**

* * *

**… … * … …  
Sakuran  
[Confusión]**

**Capítulo I  
"Oiran"**

Kurosaki Ichigo, líder del Departamento de Inteligencia se le daba el privilegio de trabajar en solitario y con un trato especial en el cuartel. A mitad de la noche su cuerpo espigado y ligero recorría fugaz los sectores enemigos, sigiloso y precavido se trasladaba de un sitio a otro, el viento jugueteaba con su cabellera naranja que trataba de encubrir con sus ropajes brunos; ser como un animal nocturno era su filosofía, como felino se posaba sobre los tejados en compañía de la luz resplandeciente del astro de la noche y desde ese sitio examinaba cada detalle trascendental, registrándolo en su memoria y determinando las posibles estrategias a usar en una futura beligerancia civil.

Y con la memoria fresca retornaba a los patios colosales del campamento, pasando por las oficinas de sus próceres para entregar la información recogida en su ronda como espía. Tan serio y silencioso era él, el respeto que le infundaban lo hacía verse como una utopía, inalcanzable era para muchos miembros de la policía especial pero solo una persona en especifico lo veía como la figura dueña de sus sentimientos.

-"Le serviré fideos"- Dijo con dulzura la joven de cabellos marrones, mientras tomaba el cacillo y llenaba el hueco del mismo de aquel manjar, a la par que sus manos albinas se dirigían al plato donde dejaría reposar la sopa hasta que el líder de inteligencia se dignara a tomar la cuchara y degustara la comida que ella misma había elaborado.

-"Gracias"- Fue lo único que respondió el pelinaranja mientras de soslayo la observaba y regresaba su fría mirada hacia el plato.

Orihime ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de trato, nunca lo había visto sonreír y por lo menos deseaba que si alguna vez enfilaba una sonrisa fuese gracias a ella.

****

… … o … …

Una joven mujer de bruna cabellera y dueña de unos ojos zafiro se encontraba recostada en el suelo de madera de su habitación, ataviada de un vistoso kimono (uchikake), con colores refulgentes donde predominaba el rojo y el amarillo, su obi igual de colorido atado por el frente y con un complicado peinado lleno de diversos ornamentos; mientras tranquila fumaba del tabaco de aquella pipa, y las cenizas caían a un costado mientras a cada fumarola la morena sonreía.

-"Esto es unas de las pocas cosas que valen la pena estar aquí…"- Murmuró para sí misma, volviendo dejar escapar humo de su rosada boca.

Cada noche y cuando era posible se encontraba en esa posición, fumando y pensando… lo cual muchas veces la lleva a preguntarse ¿Cómo es que había aceptado mantener esa vida cuando ni siquiera estaba ligada a ella?.

****

...::: FlashBack :::…

Estaba encerrada en las cuatro paredes de una habitación de colores sombríos, la acompañaba un hombre de mirada severa y castaña cabellera, él le había pedido un gran favor, pero dependía de ella aceptar si es que le convenía.

-"¿Qué dices…?"- Preguntó el castaño a su morena acompañante.

-"Fingir ser una de esas mujeres… ¿seguro que sólo es simular?"- Quiso asegurarse Rukia, si iba a infiltrarse haciéndose pasar por una cortesana, no tenía que acatar obligaciones y asumir responsabilidades como tal. No estaba dentro de sus ideas.

-"Estoy más que seguro. Además, eres muy buena para otras cosas que para los servicios que ofrece una cortesana…"- Dijo el castaño en son de burla, no dudaba de la capacidad de la morena en el aspecto laboral, aunque le hacía gracia molestarle en otros aspectos.

-"La duda ofende… Pero en todo caso, si tengo que fingir ser una cortesana, lo haré… ¿De quien tengo que obtener información?"- Con tales palabras ya había aceptado el trato, pero necesitaba saber las órdenes para poder acatarlas.

-"Desconozco la identidad del sujeto pero te haré llegar la información lo más pronto posible"- Añadió el castaño con una sonrisa, provocando en su interlocutora un mohín de resignación.

-"En ese caso, no tardes mucho…"- Puntualizó antes de salir de aquella habitación, mentalizándose desde ese instante lo que el porvenir le tenía preparado.

****

...::: Fin FlashBack :::…

Y era por eso que desde hace una semana, la morena había pasado a ser una ciudadana con una vida normal en Kyoto, a una cortesana infiltrada en el distritito rojo de Shimabara, esperando aún las órdenes de su superior.

Y tan sólo en esa semana que llevaba confinada en esa casa de cortesanas, ya se había ganado el cariño de algunas mujeres y de otras el odio, pues Rukia se identificaba por ser una mujer con mucho carácter, sarcástica, altanera y bastante capaz.

-"¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto?"- Preguntó una señora de edad mediana, quien en sí era la dueña de todo ese negocio.

-"No molestes Takao-san"- Espetó hastiada la morena a la mujer mayor, mientras llevaba de nuevo la pipa hasta sus labios.

-"Hablas de molestar… y tengo toda una fila de hombres preguntando por la 'Oiran' y resulta que ella está encerrada en su habitación fumando… mínimo deberías estar en hamirise con las demás…"- Le regañaba Takao-san con sus brazos cruzados mientras la miraba.

Pero al oír de voz de esa mujer recientes palabras, fue como si hubiesen escuchado alguna injuria de su parte, así que dejó de lado la pipa y de un solo movimiento se levantó y se puso cara a cara a ella.

-"No lo haré… no soy una cortesana…o ¿acaso olvidaste lo que te dijo Aizen?"- Rukia quería dejarle en claro a Takao-san los estatutos con los que se había pactado el trato, tenía que hacerse a respetar.

-"Sí, los tengo muy en claro pero… eres la Oiran, mínimo ve al hamirise y preséntate nada más…"- La dueña no pedía mucho, sólo que se diera a conocer, ¿acaso era muy difícil?.

-"En ese caso debieron darme un rango menor al de Oiran…"- Incluso la morena no entendió mucho al principio sobre los rangos en una casa de cortesanas, pero conforme le habían explicado, la Oiran era el rango más alto y para su desgracia, ahí fue a caer.

-"Ese hombre que busca Aizen créeme, no elegiría a otra mujer que no fuese la Oiran… por eso pidió que te diera ese puesto"- Takao-san era cómplice de los planes de Aizen, y había aceptado a la morena como si fuese una cortesana de alto rango a cambio de una jugosa paga.

-"Pues ese hombre del que tanto dice… no sé quien es y no se ha dignado en enviarme la información que necesito entonces… no tengo nada que hacer… por eso me quedó aquí fumando…"- Dijo burlonamente, volviendo a encontrarse un lugar en el piso y trayendo de nuevo la pipa a sus labios.

-"Si hubiera sabido que me iba a enfrentar a una mujer como tú, no hubiese aceptado el trato con el Señor Aizen"- Se quejó Takao-san, rendida por no hacer entrar en razón a la morena, así que resignada salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

-"¡¡Pero ya estás involucrada Takao-san!!"- Gritó Rukia al compás de la fumarola, sonriendo por su reciente logro, nada ni nadie le obligaría a hacer cosas que no deseaba, lucía como una Oiran en el exterior pero en realidad era una mujer que trabajaba como espía a ordenes de Aizen y que cuya misión actual a penas estaba comenzando.

****

… … o … …

Aún no terminaba de cenar sus fideos cuando la estrepitosa llegada de cierto pelirrojo amigo suyo irrumpió con su paz.

-"¡¡Ichigo!! ¡¡Hoy es noche libre, vayamos a Shimabara!!"- Gritaba un entusiasmado pelirrojo a Kurosaki, quien aturdido trataba de alejar ese ruido de sus tímpanos.

-"No… hoy no puedo…"- Se excusaba el pelinaranja con firmeza.

-"Demos sólo una vuelta… Nos acompañaran Iba, Ikkaku y Sentaro, sólo faltas tú…"- Seguía insistiendo Renji, animándolo a aventurar por sólo esa noche en la semana a visitar el distrito y entretenerse.

-"Dame una buena razón para acompañarlos"- Pidió el pelinaranja con fastidio, mirándolo de reojo y la forma en que su rostro se daba forma a diversas muecas, como si buscara esa razón en su mente.

-"¡¡Ahh, lo tengo!!"- Dijo con alegría, mientras abrazaba a su amigo en muestra de camaradería.

-"He escuchado que la casa de cortesanas de Tachibana tiene una nueva Oiran…"- Comentó el pelirrojo esperando que su amigo accediera con semejantes palabras, sabía muy bien que Kurosaki no era muy dado de concurrir con las cortesanas a menos que no fuera para beber o acompañar a los libertinos de sus amigos pero si había una debilidad en el pelinaranja, esa era una mujer hermosa.

****

… … o … …

La morena se había cansado de aventarles comida a los peces dorados que se encontraban en una vasija, el tabaco se le había acabado y no tenía a nadie para que le atendiera en sus caprichos, era frustrante porqué tenía que verse obligada a bajar pero si no había otra opción, se aventuraría en ir directo al vestíbulo y buscar a Takao-san para que le proveyera de sus vicios.

Delicadamente abrió las puertas de su habitación, y volvió a cerrarlas cuando salió de su confín, bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras mientras por el vestíbulo no rondaba gente conocida, sólo algunos hombres que al verla en su caminar, parecían haber quedado hipnotizados por su presencia.

Caminó por los pasillos que conectaba con el vestíbulo, tratando de encontrar a Takao-san, pero lo único que halló fue un espacio vacío, mientras el bullicio provenía de los salones adyacentes, le daba repulsión pensar lo que sucedía ahí dentro, mejor ni imaginárselo, así que regresó de nuevo al lobby con sus esperanzas vanas, así que suspiró resignada y observó a su alrededor.

Logró vislumbrar una luz y demasiado ruido que provenía de una habitación, incluso distinguió la voz de Takao-san, así que decidida a exigirle lo que se merecía, abrió las puertas de par en par y sin vacilar se adentró.

Takao-san, las cortesanas y los hombres que del otro lado de los barrotes de madera observaban quedaron sorprendidos a ver aparecerse a semejante escultura de mujer.

-"Rukia Oiran, me alegra que se haya decidido a bajar"- Dijo Takao-san con una sonrisa, creyendo que la morena había accedido a presentarse como hace horas le había pedido de favor.

Nadie esperaba su repentina presencia, ni la misma Rukia sabía lo que había hecho al momento de postrarse ahí, se quedó muda al caer en cuenta que estaba en el hamirise pero en vez de mostrarse débil, optó por mostrar una actitud poderosa que se exteriorizaba.

-"Simplemente quise venir a ver como estaban las cosas por aquí…"- Dijo altanera, con una pícara sonrisa, haciendo gala de su falsa identidad como Oiran, enarcando una de las cejas y tomando de una de las bandejas de Takao-san una pipa, llevándola con suma sensualidad hasta sus labios y dejar escapar un ligero humo, mirando con presunción a todos los presentes.

**__**

Adoro la forma en que en su cara surge en una sonrisa  
Como una flor que florece en primavera a la vida tan radiante

El morbo se había desatado en toda persona que estuviese cerca de la casa de cortesanas de Tachibana, pues no faltó quien filtrara que la Oiran de esa casa finalmente se había decidido a mostrar su identidad, tan pronto a las fueras había toda un aglomerado de hombres tratando de deleitarse con la belleza de la morena.

Uno de esos hombres era Kurosaki Ichigo y compañía, pero específicamente el pelinaranja quedó hechizado por la exquisita belleza de esa mujer, no sabía si era su profundo mirar de zafiro o sus deliciosos labios lo que lo seducían, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que algo le atraía de ella.

**_No puedo olvidar tus exuberantes dulces labios  
¿Cuántos son los hombres encantados por su elegancia?_**

**… … * … …**

Pues espero les guste o.o y si vale la pena continuarlo.

Por el momento agradezco de antemano sus opiniones, comentarios etc.

Les mando saludos!!


	2. Misión

Hola a todas/todos!

Muchas gracias a todos/todas aquellas que leyeron el primer capítulo, a quienes dejaron sus comentarios y espero éste fic se de su agrado, tal como el siguiente capítulo.

Un afectuoso abrazo!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo II**

**"Misión"**

Tenía la mirada clavada en el techo de su habitación, sus ojuelos avellanas miraban fijamente algún punto imaginario, mientras recaía en la reminiscencia de lo sucedido hace horas, no podía borrar de su mente el perfecto y bello rostro de esa mujer, que orgullosa se mostraba ante todos, ni olvidar sus ojos color agua, mucho menos sus brillantes labios rojizos que lo invitaban a pecar…

**_No puedo olvidar tus exuberantes dulces labios  
¿Cuántos son los hombres encantados por su elegancia?_**

Ese tipo de pensamientos no eran comunes que aparecieran en su vida para no dejarlo descansar en paz, quizás lo estaba tomando muy seriamente, probablemente otros hombres también habían quedado extasiados por esa mujer, quizás ese era el efecto dominó que buscaba ejercer esa morena ojiazul en todos aquellos débiles de pensamiento, y él aunque se determina que no lo era… estaba declinando y todo por una mujer…

Se llevó las manos a la cara, como era posible que no pudiera concentrarse ni para dormir.

**… … o … …**

No pidió permiso, no le veía caso hacerlo cuando no era una cortesana y mucho menos la habían vendido a esa casa, era una inquilina encubierta y como cualquier otra persona tenía necesidades, así que temprano por la mañana tomó parte de sus cosas y se dirigió imperiosa al baño sauna, con el fin de poder relajarse un poco después del espectáculo y alboroto que ella misma había ocasionado por culpa de su impericia.

Encontró una tina de madera para ella sola, con mesura se deshizo de todas sus prendas y lentamente fue adentrándose en sus cálidas aguas, cerró sus ojos unos instantes, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y percibiendo aquel líquido lavar su nívea piel, todo iba bien hasta que escuchó mayor número de voces femeninas comenzando a inundar el ambiente, abrió un poco los ojos y pudo identificar los rostros de algunas de esas mujeres, eran sus 'compañeras' pero no les tomó mucha importancia y volvió a su anterior estado de relajación.

-"¿Entonces volvió ese pueblerino?"- Preguntó una mujer a su compañera.

-"Sí, no puedo sacarle más"- Decía resignada su interlocutora.

-"Pareces agotada…"- Decía la otra mujer firmemente.

-"Lo quiso cinco veces… una tras otra… estaban tan borracho que se desmayó…"- Añadió la interlocutora bastante expresiva, la morena al escuchar la conversación no dudó en hacer una mueca en desagrado, ¿Cómo era posible que esas mujeres hablaran de su sexualidad tan abiertamente?... Era de mal gusto.

Ya había tenido suficiente con las pláticas en el baño sauna, y lo mejor era volver a la casa de Takao-san, así que sin decir ni una sola palabra salió de la tina, yendo con premura a ataviarse en su yukata índigo, mientras algunas de esas mujeres la miraban marcharse.

En su trayecto de regreso, Rukia se puso a pensar… mujeres, mujeres, mujeres, en la situación en la que ahora estaba enredada giraba en torno a ellas, a ese mundo lleno de misterios, belleza y erotismo, no era algo muy común en su vida, se había entrenado desde pequeña en las artes marciales y espionaje, que nunca se tomó a consideración aquellos aspectos como el arreglo femenino y conversaciones de amores y sexualidad, el pensamiento de haber llegado ser una de ellas si no se hubiera dedicado a trabajar en subrepticio para La Oposición, la aterrorizó.

A pasos morosos llegó hasta la casa, sin ninguna clase de inquietud se adentró y con su distintiva altivez pasó de largo, cosa no muy común a hacerse, mínimo avisar que ya estaba de regreso o un saludo cordial pero de sus labios nada brotó, simplemente se fue escaleras arriba con destino a su habitación.

-"¡¡Rukia!!"- Le gritó Takao-san con fuerza, su voz detuvo en seco a la morena, quien volteó a verla seriamente.

-"Qué es lo que quieres…"- Le soltó sin ningún respeto, aguardando desde las alturas de la escalera alguna palabra de la dueña de la casa.

-"Te agradezco que anoche hayas estado unos minutos en el hamirise…"- Dijo sinceramente la dueña, aunque la morena no entendía muy bien el porqué, si había sido a causa de su imprudencia y además no había hecho nada relevante, pero aceptaría sus palabras como gesto de cortesía.

-"Si… no fue… nada"- Dijo quedamente y dio la media vuelta, volviendo a retomar su camino hasta su habitación, ya ahí vería en que ocupar su tiempo mientras llegaban las órdenes de Aizen.

**… … o … …**

Los tenues rayos del solo se tamizaban por el ventanal, alumbrando así su habitación y sirviendo de guía para continuar impregnando su caligrafía en aquel papiro, se había levantado temprano para iniciar su informe respecto a la rutina y actividad de investigación de ayer.

Un ligero toquido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta detuvo toda acción, sin poder siquiera imaginarse quien se dignaba a molestar a esas horas y en momentos de trabajo.

-"Kurosaki-kun ¿puedo pasar?"- Escuchó que preguntó una dulce voz, distinguía la voz de esa mujer, así que firmemente le respondió.

-"Pasa…"-

Orihime se adentró con cuidado, pues sus manos cargaban una bandeja donde se encontraba el desayuno, con suma discreción y silencio se acercó a Kurosaki y dejó a su estribor lo que había preparado para él.

-"Te preparé zumo de naranja y algunos bollos"- Le dijo con dulzura, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su acompañante, pero el seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, era curioso, había dejado de escribir para mantener la mirada en algún punto imaginario del papiro, la pelimarrón tocó su hombro delicadamente.

-"Kurosaki-kun…"- Volvió a murmurar en tono preocupado, al instante Ichigo reaccionó y la miró detenidamente, sus ojos avellanas se clavaron en su rostro, las mejillas de Orihimen se matizaron en carmín.

-"¿Te sucede algo?... Te veo muy distraído"- Le inquirió la chica de voluptuosa fisionomía con cierta pena.

-"Eh… no, no… estoy bien… no te preocupes Inoue… gracias"- Le contestó rápidamente, realmente no tenía confianza suficiente con ella como para hablarle de aquello que le inquietaba, más que eso, era el impacto que esa joven Oiran de la casa Tachibana le había dejado y el recuerdo de sus ojos de piedra preciosa, de sus jugosos labios y la actitud sugestiva lo tenían fuera de sí, no sabía porqué.

**… … o … …**

Como de costumbre la pelinegra se encontraba confinada en su habitación, acompañada por la luz del sol que se filtraba por el ventanal, observando con suma ociosidad la pecera, aventando de nuevo comida a los animalitos que ahí vivían, ya llevaba alrededor de una hora en espera de su encargo y nada ni nadie había tocado su puerta con noticias del mismo. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, así que de mala gana se levantó del futón e imperiosa salió de su confin, recorrió el largo pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y de ahí dio vuelta a la izquierda, bajó con prisa las escalinatas y se dirigió a la cocina, con fuerza abrió las puertas de par en par.

-¡¡Takao-san!! ¡¡Llevo horas esperando mi tabaco!! ¡¡¿Porqué demonios tarda tanto?!!"- Vociferó llena de enfado sin ningún miramiento, las miradas de sus 'compañeras' cortesanas se fijaron en ella llenas de asombro, al menos nunca antes habían visto que una Oiran se dirigiera así a Takao-san.

-"Al menos saluda cuando entres…"- Musitó la mujer dueña de la casa con indiferencia, la actitud de la morena no le sobresaltaba ni preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

-"No tengo porqué hacerlo…"- Dijo burlonamente, mirándola nuevamente con engreimiento.

-"Es lo menos que debes hacer después de tener que cumplir con tus antojos y soportar tu mal temperamento…"- Le contestó con seriedad, expresando sus emociones contenidas, si bien desde que la morena había llegado era la causa de sus constantes dolores de cabeza.

Rukia sonrió socarronamente, ¿mal temperamento? ¿antojos?, parecían que Takao-san aún no le había quedado claro, Aizen había recalcado que una vez tomando calidad de huésped en la casa de cortesanas, se le tenía que dar un trato especial, incluyendo cumplir sus deseos y sobrellevar sus cambios de humor.

-"Ya hablaremos más tarde de esos detalles…"- Le comentó la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos, no era el momento adecuado, sus 'compañeras' desconocían la verdad tras de todo, tenía que ser discreta.

-"Por cierto... hay algo para ti…"- Le dijo la mujer, Rukia la observó fijamente, Takao-san buscó de entre los bolsillos aquella correspondencia con destinatario exclusivo a la pelinegra –"Ten…"- Añadió entregándole el sobre a Rukia, quien ya intuía de que se trataba.

Sin decir más, la morena tomó el sobre y viró sobre sus talones, dándose presteza a sus pasos para poder descubrir en la primacía de su recámara la misión que Aizen le tenía preparada.

-"Kurosaki Ichigo ¿he?"- Se dijo así misma mientras sus ojos repasaban la información impresa en aquel papel, sonrió complacida al levantar la mirada.

Estaba preparada para iniciar el largo recorrido que implicaría fraternizar con el enemigo.

**… … * … …**


	3. Camuflaje

Hola a todas/todos!

Muchas gracias a todos/todas aquellas que leyeron el 2do capítulo, a quienes dejaron sus comentarios y espero éste fic se de su agrado, tal como el siguiente capítulo.

**Pasando a conceptos...**

**Shuriken: **Son hojas arrojadizas de diferentes formas (cuchillos, estrellas, etc), hechas en acero (inicialmente en madera) y con los bordes cortantes, que según la necesidad son untados de veneno para mayor efectividad, ya que en su utilidad principal estaba la de distracción (sin veneno).

**Kunai: **sirvió para varios propósitos, pero principalmente se utilizaba como cuchillo de uso general, la punta era afilada con los bordes aserrados.

Un afectuoso abrazo!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo III**

**"Camuflaje"**

Su rostro se reflejaba en el espejo, con sumo cuidado con ayuda de un pincel, matizaba sus labios en un tono rojizo, tratando de no salir del contorno. Se miró detenidamente el rostro, no podía creer que esa mujer del reflejo fuese ella… tan elegante, embellecida de colores… si algún conocido suyo la viera, no la reconocería.

Alguien tocó a su puerta quedamente, frunció el ceño llena de extrañeza, abandonó su rutina y fue directo a ver de quien se trataba. Abrió las puertas pero no encontró a nadie en la mira, hasta que bajó un poco más su mirada zafiro y se topó con una niña, arqueó la ceja aún más extrañada de lo que estaba, puso las manos en la cintura y la miró severamente, esperando a que la chiquilla hablara.

-"Rukia Oiran. Soy Yuriko, tu Kamuro"- Dijo la pequeña acompañada de una reverencia, las dudas comenzaron a asaltar la mente de la pelinera, ¿Qué carajos era una kamuro?.

-"Y… ¿Qué demonios es eso?"- Le preguntó socarronamente, sin quitarle la mirada a la pequeña.

-"Yuriko te atenderá en lo que necesites, estará bajo tu cuidado y aprenderá de ti"- Informó Takao-san en voz alta, uniéndose a la conversación que parecían sostener Rukia y la niña.

Rukia alzó la mirada al escuchar esa inconfundible voz, la miró con fastidio, no había problema si la chiquilla estaba a su servicio pero… ¿Qué podía aprender esa niña de ella? Y ¿porqué bajo su cuidado?.

-"Así que no te bastó con pedirme ir al hamirise y ahora estoy de niñera…"- Le espetó irónicamente la pelinegra completamente ofendida, ¿Qué vendría de después?.

-"Toda Oiran debe de tener a su servicio una o varias Kamuros…"- Comunicó la dueña de la casa a su reciente 'cortesana', reteniéndole la mirada.

-"Es innecesario pero allá tú…"- Se limitó a decir la morena, pasando su mirada a la niña y en un ademán le pidió entrar a su habitación y Rukia cerró con fuerza las puertas.

-"Es muy difícil comprenderte…"- Murmuró para sí misma la dueña de la casa, para después regresar a sus labores cotidianas.

**

* * *

**

Terminaba de llegar de su vigía por la ciudad, aunque era un hombre muy capaz y dedicado a su trabajo, ese día no había sido el mejor, no sólo había tenido que alargar su turno y entregar informes, también tuvo que lidiar con tener en sus pensamientos a esa mujer… deseaba volver a verla… tener la oportunidad de poder acercársele…

-"Kurosaki-Kun, aquí tienes…"- Dijo Orihime poniendo ante sus ojos en la superficie de la mesa, una planto hondo lleno de arroz. Ichigo dio un respingo, había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se tomó por sorpresa la pelimarrón.

-"Gracias Inoue"- Fue lo único que dijo el pelinaranja, tomando los palillos dispuesto a cenar, Orihime sólo sonrió… ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirarla, le hacía llenarse de tristeza que el hombre que amaba no le sonriera o dirigiera una dulce mirada aunque sea.

-"¡¡Ichigo!!"- Entró entre gritos el pelirrojo amigo, acabando con el silencio y la calma que segundos antes reinaran en el comedor, Ichigo ni se molestó en observarlo, indiferente continuó deleitándose del exquisito sabor del arroz.

-"¡¡Eh idiota, hazme caso!!"- Le continuaba vociferando en Teniente, tratando de captar la atención de su compañero pero éste sin perturbarse.

-"¡¡Apresúrate, ésta noche iremos a Shimabara y nos recibirá la Oiran de la casa Tachibana!!"- Le informó el pelirrojo con naturalidad, Ichigo al escuchar sus palabras casi se atraganta con el arroz por la impresión, esa era la oportunidad que había esperado pero ¿como le diría a su amigo que iría sin mostrar sus intenciones?

-"¿Quién más irá?"- Formuló el pelinaranja mientras trataba de recuperarse de aquel incidente con el arroz.

-"Los mismos de siempre… Ikkaku, Iba, Sentaro, tú y yo…"-

-"Bien… vámonos"- Puntualizó el pelinaranja limpiándose los labios con un paño, dejando los palillos al estribor del tazón y levantándose de su puesto serio y con determinación, aunque su semblante no lo demostrara, por dentro las ansias y las emociones le irrumpían.

-"Gracias Inoue… Hasta luego"- Dijo a la pelimarrón antes de salir acompañado del pelirrojo.

Orihime quedó en soledad, observando fijamente las puertas por donde ese pelinaranja había salido, pasó la mirada hacia la mesa y observó el tazón, no había comido ni dos terceras parte de lo que preparó y él ya se había marchado. Bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza… sabía muy bien a lo que se dedicaban las mujeres de Shimabara pero no lograba entender como esa noche de los ojos de Ichigo surgió un brillo especial cuando Renji mencionó la palabra 'Oiran', se podía confundir fácilmente con el deseo pero… algo le intuía que era algo más profundo.

**

* * *

**

-"¡¡Rukia, Rukia!!"- Gritaba Takao-san mientras golpeteaba con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra, quien por más que le gritara no salía.

-"¡¡Rukia, Rukia!! ¡¡Apresúrate!!"- Volvía a ejercer la misma acción la dueña del negocio, presionando a la morena de que saliera a cumplir su labor.

Se escuchó la voz de la morena, así mismo el movimiento de algunos objetos, Takao-san estaba a escasos momentos de volver a golpear su puerta cuando ésta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a una molesta pelinegra.

-"¡¡Ya escuché, no estoy sorda!!"- Gritó a la dueña.

-"¡¡Tus 'clientes' llevan 5 minutos esperándote!! ¡¡Y tú haciendo el tonto, para variar"- Le regañó Takao-san, acompañando sus palabras con un toque de sátira que la morena tanto odiaba que usaran para molestarla.

-"No son mis 'clientes', recuerda como no soy una 'cortesana'… es mi misión… ¿te quedó claro?"- Le espetó Rukia fastidiada mientras se levantaba un poco el kimono para poder bajar las escaleras.

-"Llamalo como gustes, sólo ve a hacer tu trabajo…"- Respondió la mujer mayor sin más, adelantándose algunos pasos, la morena le siguió y tras ella cuatro mujeres más que serían la compañía del resto.

-"Más vale que te comportes…"- Dijo Takao-san dirigiéndose a la pelinegra antes de arrodillarse y abrir la puerta, para introducir con dulces palabras a la Oiran.

Rukia poniendo la mirada en el techo, como muestra del poco interés en las palabras de la mujer mayor.

-"Disculpen la tardanza honorables caballeros"- Dijo dulcemente Takao-san, al menos para Rukia era un tono de falsa alegría.

Enfrascándose en su rol de Oiran, la morena entró a pasos tardos y con gracia al salón donde atendería a ese grupo de hombres, se arrodilló e hizo una reverencia ante ellos, las mujeres tras suyo que la acompañaban le imitaron en sus movimientos.

-"Rukia Oiran a sus servicios. Espero disfruten la velada en nuestra compañía"- Levantó ligeramente la mirada, posándola en aquel hombre a unos metros suyos de peculiar cabellera naranja y de ojos almendrados, el hombre que correspondía a las características físicas que Aizen había enviado escritas en el sobre.

Al verla entrar Ichigo quedó mudo, era una mujer que derrochaba en demasía elegancia y belleza, sin olvidar la actitud con la que se presentaba y los graciosos ademanes que hacía, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sentía que casi saldría de su pecho, incluso los nervios lo invadieron… Todas esas reacciones incrementaron cuando la morena posó sus ojuelos en él, sentía que no podría sostener su profundo mirar… estaba en una situación difícil de sobrellevar tanto para su mente como para su cuerpo.

Las cortesanas y Rukia Oiran se levantaron, cada una fue a ocupar un lugar a cada lado de los caballeros, la pelinegra tenía su lugar ya fijo, así que tomó puesto de honor al lado del pelinaranja, quien no pudo evitar ladear su rostro y observar su perfil, quedó hipnotizado, incluso de cerca su belleza enaltecía.

-"Y usted es…"- Dijo la morena, dándole pauta a su acompañante para que le dijera su nombre, aún a sabiendas del mismo.

-"Kurosaki Ichigo… mucho gusto"- Dijo con dificultad, su presencia entorpecía hasta su hablar.

-"El gusto es mío…"- Le dijo sonriente, a simple vista y por su forma de hablar no le resultaba un sujeto interesante, de hecho parecía alguien pacífico como para ser un espía del Gobierno, pero a veces las apariencias engañaban.

-"Qué prefiere que le sirva ¿té o sake?"- Inquirió la pelinegra mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

-"Ehh té… si, té"- Estaba nervioso, no era común en él ese tipo de sensaciones.

-"¿Té?... La noche es joven, le recomiendo el sake… un poco no hace daño"- Comentó Rukia tratando de convencer al pelinaranja, si bien así sería un poco más sencillo conseguir información clave; así que comenzó a servirlo en la taza de su objetivo.

-"No…no… en verdad"- Decía negativamente el chico, rechazando la taza, no era un hombre acostumbrado a ese tipo de bebidas, además tenía en claro los efectos de ese brebaje en el cuerpo humano con tan sólo ver a sus amigos, les entorpecía el actuar y el pensar; y no quería quedar como un idiota delante de ella ni de nadie.

-"Sólo un poco… ¿se negara a acompañarme en un trago de sake?"- Preguntó con cierta dulzura la morena, acercándose tan sólo un poco al chico, quien por más que quiso hacer de lado la idea de beber, quedó debilitado ante la perfecta imagen de la Oiran que pedía su compañía en tan sólo un trago…

Tomó el recipiente lleno de sake y lo bebió de golpe, al no estar habituado a su sabor sintió que calaba en su garganta, así como una ligera sensación de calor y sus mejillas tenuemente se matizaron de carmín.

-"¿Qué le pareció?"- Preguntó la morena una vez que el otro terminó.

-"Algo… fuerte…"- Respondió el pelinaranja sinceramente, los efectos fueron casi inmediatos, era su imaginación o la vista se le estaba difuminando.

-"Y por cierto… ¿a que se dedica?"- Mientras más se apresurara en conocer la identidad del joven sería lo mejor y la forma más fácil.

-"Ehh… trabajo para el Gobierno…"- Respondió cuidadosamente, no quería profundizar mucho en temas sobre su vida, no era un sujeto muy confiado.

-"Supongo que ha de tener un cargo importante…"- Añadió la morena con coquetería, el pelinaranja la miró unos instantes y le sonrió.

-"De hecho soy…"- Pausó sus palabras, no estaba muy seguro de decírselo, había que tomar precauciones –"… oficinista, nada importante…"- Mintió tratando de sonar y verse natural.

Rukia lo observó detenidamente, 'maldito mentiroso', pensó ella al escucharlo. Sabía perfectamente que ese hombre era espía del Gobierno, en verdad era un hombre que se tomaba muchas precauciones respecto a su vida, quizás iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que creía.

-"Y dígame… un hombre tan… atractivo como usted… ¿tiene a una mujer que le espere en casa?"- La morena sonrió con picardía mientras acortaba la distancia entrambos y acariciaba el rostro de Ichigo, delineando con la yema de los dedos sus facciones, acciones que provocaban en Ichigo una aceleración en los latidos de su corazón, así como nervios y cierta incomodidad.

-"mmm… no…no… de hecho… no tengo a nadie… mi trabajo… no me da el tiempo para esas cosas…"- Contestó entre tartamudeos, con la voz cortada y sus mejillas matizadas en carmín, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, su presencia eran tan poderosa que dominaba su actuar.

-"Debería darse el tiempo y la oportunidad… No hay cosa más bonita que amar…"- Le sugirió tentativamente la morena, abandonando esa actitud efusiva para separarse unos centímetros de su objetivo. Aunque ni ella misma sabía que era el amor y mucho menos había tenido esa clase de sentimientos, se aventuró a decirle sonando sincera.

Sus miradas chocaron por unos instantes y se sonrieron ligeramente. Para el pelinaranja esa sonrisa había sido de las más bellas que había visto, aunque costara creerlo, le gustaba bastante y con ello aumentaba su interés por ella.

**

* * *

**

Tan sólo habían pasado escasos tres días desde que le conoció, aunque sin éxito, no logró conseguir información importante que le brindara algunas pistas sobre lo que el Departamento de Inteligencia perseguía y sus planes a futuro respecto al contra ataque a La Oposición. Seguramente Aizen no estaba muy contento, por algo le había mandado llamar a su guarida en las afueras del distrito.

-"Anoche murieron 3 de nuestros hombres y todo por tu culpa…"- Le regañó el castaño con seriedad.

-"¿Mi culpa?... Si hubieses enviado la información a tiempo ellos seguirían vivos…"- Le replicó la morena con enojo, la culpa no sólo residía en ella, también ese hombre tenía que aceptar que en parte fue descuido suyo.

-"Pero tú no lograste conseguir información substancial de Kurosaki Ichigo…"- Aizen se confió mucho de las habilidades de su morena, pero en esa misión había mostrado flaqueza al no hacerle llegar información que le sirviera para planificar un golpe contra el Departamento de Inteligencia del Gobierno.

-"No es tan sencillo… Kurosaki Ichigo es un hombre demasiado prudente y reservado…"- Ella había notado esas características de la personalidad del pelinaranja cuando le preguntó sobre a las labores que se dedicaba, y su castaño jefe tenía que entender que las cosas llevaban tiempo.

El castaño se acomodó en pose de pensador, el dedo índice y pulgar acariciaban su barbilla, mientras decidía si era lo mejor encomendarle la misión que tenía preparada para esa noche como una alternativa para liquidar al pelinaranja.

Aizen dio un profundo suspiro y finalmente miró a la pelinegra severamente.

-"Gracias a Soi Fong, ésta noche Kurosaki Ichigo hará un rondín por la capital... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"- Le ordenó con seriedad, tan pronto estaba ese cambio de planes, esperaba que Rukia no fallara en esa misión y en todo caso, continuaría con el plan que desde el principio estaba manejando.

Rukia no esperaba esas órdenes… pero haría todo lo posible por no fallarle.

* * *

Una pequeña niña de escasos 7 años rondaba por los pasillos de la casa, llevaba horas buscando a la pelinegra pero por más que preguntara a las demás así que decidida se encaminó hasta la oficina de Takao-san.

-"Takao-san… ¿sabe donde esta Rukia Oiran?"- Preguntó la pequeña kamuro con una evidente preocupación en sus ojuelos, y es que aunque Rukia tuviese un carácter difícil de sobrellevar, la niña le había tomado cierto cariño.

-"Salió. Tuvo asuntos muy importante que arreglar, estará bien no te preocupes"- Respondió la dueña de la casa, tratando de aminorar la inquietud que la chiquilla tenía en el corazón, incluso ella misma a pesar de no llevar una buena relación con la pelinegra, confiaba en sus habilidades como ninja y de verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta sana y salva.

****

* * *

Continuaba en su ronda por la capital a altas horas de las noche, su esbelto cuerpo recorría con rapidez los tejados de las casas, ataviado completamente en ropajes oscuros, cubriendo su naranja cabellera con una especie de capucha bruna, donde una rendija que iba de un extremo del ojo al otro le permitía la vista, envuelto en sobriedad para camuflajearse con las sombras y la oscuridad.

Su andar ligero fue interrumpido por varios shuriken, deteniéndolo en seco en uno de los tejados, Ichigo observó y detenidamente su entorno, tratando de captar con sus bien desarrollados sentidos la presencia del enemigo.

La morena de ojos zafiro apareció a varios metros atrás del pelinaranja, quien al instante se viró para poder encarar a su atacante, Ichigo quedó extrañado al ver a su enemigo… a pesar de lucir ropajes oscuros como los suyos, su fisonomía pertenecía a la de una mujer… era un hecho inaudito.

Rukia lo observó retadoramente, le sonrió con ironía y al instante emprendió a correr con dirección al chico de ojos avellana, empuñando un kunai con toda intención de herirlo. Ichigo al verla tan dispuesta a pelear, corrió con trayectoria hacia la mujer ninja… Ambos cuerpos chocaron en un forcejeo, Kurosaki había adivinado el punto donde la ojiazul le golpearía con el kunai, reteniendo su muñeca con fuerza. La morena había quedado impresiona por las habilidades físicas y mentales del joven espía, y aunque era una mujer fuerte, la presión que el chico ejercía sobre su muñeca la obligó a soltar el arma.

Pero la morena pudo arreglárselas para asestarle dos patadas rotatorias que fueron a dar en el rostro del pelinaranja, perdiendo por completo la noción y el equilibrio, cayendo al abismo. Se golpeó duramente, pero el impacto no causó lesiones graves, con trabajos trató de incorporarse pero la delicada figura de aquella mujer apareció ante sus ojos con una mirada severa, en ese momento Ichigo tenía un último recurso al cual recurrir… si fallaba pronto estaría muerto.

La morena desenvainó su sable, lo miró detenidamente y lanzó un último golpe que para su sorpresa fue interrumpido por el sable de su contrincante, ambos empezaron una pequeña lucha por el poder y dominio de la situación, Rukia no tuvo más elección que tratar de dañar partes sensibles, así que el filo de su sable dejó dos heridas: una en la mejilla y otra en el brazo, suficientes para que Ichigo flaquera aunque sea un poco, sabía perfectamente que ella no tendría ningún miramiento en cuanto a liquidarlo, para ser una mujer poseía de envidiable audacia, técnica y fuerza, al menos podía decir que había encontrado una oponente digna.

En un descuido de segundos, su sable fue a dar en una parte lejana, quedando completamente desarmado, a merced de la morena quien le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona… pero en esos momentos recordó… algo que la tenía perturbada desde la mañana y estaba relacionada al hombre que yacía frente suyo, entre la vida y la muerte.

****

…::: FlashBack :::…

Esa mañana la morena se había levantado con unas tremendas ansias de desayunar, al menos había esperado que Yuriko, su kamuro, estuviese lista con el manjar matutino pero para su desgracia ella aún seguía sumida en su letargo. Así que prefirió ir en busca, con toda cautela se adentró a la cocina pero la encargada simplemente le pidió esperar junto con las demás, Rukia enarcó la ceja y justo al entrar al comedor ahí estaba un grupo de 'cortesanas' que al igual que ella, esperaban ansiosas que se sirviera el desayuno.

Dio un suspiro lleno de resignación, y aún con la mirada de muchas de ellas puestas en su persona, fue a sentarse en un espacio vacío, aguardó en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación suscitada entre ellas.

-"Estar enamorada es tan hermoso como doloroso"- Dijo una de las chicas al resto.

-"Es horrible tener que venderte a otros hombres cuando tu corazón pertenece a una sola persona… Esperando un día que él te saque de aquí…"- Añadió otra, sumándose a sus palabras las voces de las demás en acuerdo.

Rukia desvió la mirada y su atención, disponiéndose a pensar un poco en el tema… No podía sumarse a ella, no sabía nada de esos temas y tampoco amaba a alguien, no sabía si por fortuna o desgracia no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el amor.

-"Rukia Oiran… ¿podemos hacerle una pregunta?"- Le inquirió una de las cortesanas, sacando de sus cavilaciones a la ojiazul.

-"Claro…"- Respondió Rukia llena de curiosidad, era la primera vez que se acercaba a ella con ese fin.

-"¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?..."- La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, frunció el ceño llena de extrañeza, vaya pregunta… No podía mentirles.

-"No…"- Respondió con determinación, cosa que desanimó un poco a las mujeres reunida ahí, Rukia no entendía porqué a sus reacciones, quizás buscaban algún tipo de ayuda sentimental siendo básicamente la Oiran, la experimentada en todos esos asuntos.

-"Y… ¿si alguien estuviese enamorada de usted?"- Preguntó una vez más, a la pelinegra ya no le estaba agradando el curso de tantas cuestiones, sentía que había algo encubierto en todo eso y estaba más que dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-"A que vienen tantas preguntas… ¿saben algo que yo no?"- Rukia inquirió, dando conclusiones, deseosa de saber lo que entre manos se traían sus compañeras inquilinas.

Todas se miraron entre sí, por sus ojuelos titilantes, sus rostros preocupados y algunas sonrisas nerviosas, Rukia pudo denotar que había algo más que probablemente no quería decirle, así que se levantó de su lugar y con mirada severa y presencia omnipotente las observó, esperando que abrieran la boca y le explicaran lo que sucedía.

La mujer que minutos anteriores había formulado las preguntas dio un último vistazo a sus compañeras ante de dirigirse a la Oiran, así que carraspeó ante de informarle.

-"Lo que sucede… es que… ayer… escuché a Kurosaki Ichigo… decir que… se estaba enamorando de usted…"- Dijo con cierta pena y miedo, bajando la mirada, ya conocía las actitud que Rukia Oiran tenía y no deseaba ser víctima de ellos.

Sin embargo la pelinegra quedó asombrada por tal comentario, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, estaba llena de incredulidad, como era posible… A penas le había conocido y ya había soltado semejantes declaraciones, no, no seguro eso era un error.

-"Jura por tu vida que eso es cierto…"- Dijo una Rukia llena de seriedad, mirándola fijamente, si no acataba su orden entonces no era más que una patraña nacida del ocio de esas mujeres.

-"Lo…lo…juro…"- Dijo temerosa la chica.

Las facciones de Rukia pasaron de llenas de altivez a unas llenas de preocupaciones… como es que ese hombre podía estar enamorándose de ella….

-"Seguramente está enamorado del exterior… porque cuando sepa como es ella y quien es en realidad, se va a decepcionar…"- Interrumpió la conversación Takao-san, la dueña de la casa, provocando que las miradas se posaran en ella, Rukia la observó retadoramente, se notaba que gusto le daba por enfadarla.

-"Siempre tan negativa... Lo mío no son esas cosas del amor, habrá hombres que me odien… hombres que me amen… él puede ser uno de ellos"- Rukia odiaba que Takao-san le echara en cara lo terrible persona que era y con ello la nula posibilidad de que alguien la valorara y la amara, tan pronto el ambiente había cambiado a uno tenso, donde el tema de un pelinaranja enamorado ya había quedado en el paso y relucían otro tipo de disputas.

-"Contigo lo dudo… ¿Quién querría a una mujer como tú?"- Takao-san se burló, provocando que en Rukia la sangre que corría por sus venas hirviera de la rabia, eso no iba a quedarse así y que se jactara de sus palabras, si tenía que demostrárselo lo haría.

-"Ya veremos Takao-san… con su permiso"- Una molesta pelinegra se retiró de la estancia, estaba iracunda, esa maldita de Takao-san iba a darse cuenta con el tiempo de que estaba equivocada.

****

…::: Fin FlashBack :::…

Le dirigió la mirada al chico de ojos almendrados, ese hombre que estaba a punto de matar era el mismo que en días anteriores había dicho estar enamorándose de ella sin saber perfectamente quien era, lo que era peor es que comenzaba a sentir una obstrucción en su corazón que repercutía en sus decisiones… Despacio fue bajando el sable, sonrió socarronamente… lo que esas palabras y los ojos de ese hombre la habían llevado a hacer…

-"Tienes suerte… Kurosaki Ichigo"- Dijo al pelinaranja, volviendo a envainar su espada, para después desaparecer de su vista con toda rapidez, dejándolo pasmado en medio de la oscuridad, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido… esa mujer le había perdonado la vida por razones que desconocía.

****

… … * … …


	4. Primer Amor

Chics muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n me alegra que esté gustando el fic y toda sugerencia es bienvenida.

Paso a colgar el capítulo 4... se viene el proceso... así que espero les guste n.n

Les mando un enorme saludo!!!!!!

**P.D.** Por lo general, en aquellas épocas una clase pintores se dedicaba a dibujar a las cortesanas más famosas y vendían ese arte en establecimientos, muchos adquirían ese tipo de mercancía... Son como un tipo 'poster' donde se encuentra el nombre de la cortesana, Oiran en el caso y la casa donde servía. A eso me refiero en la escena que Ichigo va a Shimabara.

**Shamisen:** Instrumento de 3 cuerdas, las cortesanas también estaban educadas en las artes.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo IV**

** "Hatsukoi Shoujo"**

**[Primer Amor]**

Una vez más su castaño jefe le había mandado llamar a sus recónditos escondites en los confines del distrito, Rukia de antemano sabía lo que iba a reprocharle, así que estaba preparada para refutarle todas sus palabras sin importar que, por ello llegó en silencio y de mala gana se sentó frente a frente el castaño, quien le dirigía una mirada severa, llena de incredulidad por los recientes hechos.

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"- Preguntó Aizen sin más, permitiéndole a la morena darle las explicaciones correspondientes debido a su falla.

-"Se me escapó…"- Le mintió, aunque por la forma en que lo declaraba, parecía una verdad irrefutable.

-"¿Cómo que se te escapó?..."- Aunque le costaba asimilarlo, aparentemente había sido así, lo que más le enfurecía era que la pelinegra muy quitada de la pena le explicaba lo sucedido.

-"Lo siento… es muy hábil y sorpresivo… usó una bomba de humo para distraerme y lograr escapar… aunque sólo logré herirlo en el brazo y en parte del rostro…"- Volvió a mentir como una forma de escudarse bajo la realidad que la había llevado a perdonarle la vida, una realidad que irónica… ridícula quizás pero por más inquietante.

-"¡¡Debí mandar a Soi Fong!! ¡¡Maldita sea!!"- Enérgicamente el castaño gritaba y azotaba sus manos en la superficie de la mesita que los separaba, ya ni podía verla a los ojos, le daba tanto coraje que ella estuviese allí… sin decir, sin hacer, sin proponer nada…

-"Entonces despídeme… no tienes nada que perder…"- A tal idea Aizen la miró detenidamente, suplantarla por otra persona… no era lo más adecuado una vez estando muy bien trazados sus planes, ella era imagen clave… no podía hacerlo… sólo tendría que confiar… simplemente eso…

-"Continuaremos con el plan de inicio…"- La morena se sorprendió al oírlo, ella mejor que nadie sabía que en una operación nadie era indispensable pero ésta ocasión parecía no cumplirse tal regla, así que no le quedaba más que acceder y ejecutar las ordenes de su superior.

–"Sé que eres una mujer reservada pero debes de arriesgar para ganar… sedúcelo… será tu problema apoderarse de su confianza… será tu problema si te descubre y te taja el cuello"- Seducir… esa palabra escandalosa para ella misma y su profesión, ya había usado esa herramienta pero no era tan fácil de enfundarse en tal rol.

-"Haré lo que pueda…"- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de aquel escondite, las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo para nada agradable a su criterio, justo en esos momentos pensó que hubiese sido mejor haber liquidado al pelinaranja cuando tuvo la oportunidad en vez de dejarse llevar por la duda, las emociones y la curiosidad, aunque ya era bastante ridículo pensarlo y lamentase por ello.

**… … o … …**

La chica de cabellera marrón y ojos claros miraba al pelinaranja consternada, era de las únicas ocasiones en que podía contemplar el apacible rostro de muchacho sin sentirse apenada, sin que un rubor llegara a sus mejillas y las tiñeran de carmín. Había pasado dos noches seguidas en vela, desde que llegó herido del brazo y parte del rostro se dedicó a aliviar sus heridas y cuidarlo, era la persona más importante en su vida… le debía muchos favores… y sentía que ese era un momento perfecto para retribuírselo.

Escuchó un quejido por parte del muchacho, en alerta la pelimarrón se levantó de su asiento, y cuidadosamente quitó la tela que se encontraba en la frente del pelinaranja para cambiarla por otra, en el proceso fijó la vista en su rostro… sonrió ligeramente, el hecho de estar ahí, a su lado… cuidándole… le hacía feliz.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios, y su mano diestra fue en busca de la del muchacho, la sostuvo con delicadeza, como una forma de hacerle entender que estaba ahí… que siempre lo estaría… y nunca iba a dejarlo sólo.

-"Kurosaki-kun… eres lo que más quiero en éste mundo…"- Aprovechó para dejar sus confesiones suspendidas en el aire, sin siquiera saber si el chico le había escuchado, pero necesitaba sincerarse con él… hacerle entender que aquello que sentía era real, y quería entregarle su amor sin ninguna clase de recato, en espera de que le correspondiera.

Ichigo se removió entre sueños, frunció el ceño y la ligera fuerza existente en su cuerpo se vio canalizada al apretar la mano de la pelimarrón, quien sorprendida abrió de par en par sus ojuelos y miró el semblante del muchacho, quien aún en su letargo susurró el nombre de alguien.

-"Rukia…"-

Las pupilas de Orihime titilaron llenas de sorpresa, Rukia, ese nombre… no era precisamente el nombre de un varón, correspondía más al de una mujer… una que aparentemente Ichigo tenía muy en mente… ¿quién era ella y qué papel jugaba en la vida del pelinaranja?... esas eran la dudas que la asaltaban y cada suposición que se formulaba en la mente le hería el corazón y sus sentimientos… Ahora sus esperanzas de ser algo más estaban evaporándose… muy lentamente, empañando su dicha.

**… … o … …**

Tres días más fluyeron rápidamente como las aguas de los ríos, en ese corto lapso la pelinegra se había mantenido con la guardia baja debido a que su objetivo pelinaranja no se había aparecido por la casa Tachibana, de hecho sabía que llevaría tiempo, pues tenía que recuperarse de las heridas que ella misma en la noche de hace algunos días le había provocado.

La esperaba era pesada, bastante fastidiada para su vitalidad, era una mujer muy activa y fácil de aburrirse, incluso había aceptado aprender a tocar el Shamisen como una forma de matar el tiempo, aunque muy en el fondo se preguntaba si ese chico de ojos almendrados se encontraba bien… pero era bastante orgullosa como para aceptar su naciente preocupación por alguien ajeno a su vida.

-"Rukia… deberías distraerte…. Llevas horas ahí, sin hacer nada"- Intervino Takao-san, sacando de sus cavilaciones a la morena quien le miró por segundos para regresar la mirada al cielo, el cual contemplaba desde el resguardo de su habitación, justo en el enorme ventanal.

-"Estoy ideando…"- Fue su respuesta sin pizca de altivez, ni de molestia, de hecho estaba muy serena.

-"Pues deja de 'idear' y sal a dar una vuelta…"- Le sugirió la dueña de la casa, en verdad estaba algo preocupada por ella, desde que había llegado de su misión la había encontrado inquieta, como si estuviese ausente de toda circunstancia, algo debió haberle pasado como para provocarle esa clase comportamiento.

-"Luego…"- Respondió la pelinegra sin más, de hecho si planeaba salir a distraerse un poco pero por el momento tendría que planificar… y tratar de hacer de lado su inquietud respecto a los sentimientos que el chico pelinaranja había declarado hace algunos días.

**… … o … …**

No pasaba del medio día, aunque las heridas no habían sido tan profundas y aunque no ponía en riesgo su vida, había tenido que guardar reposo por algunos días para poder recuperarse por completo y regresar a la rutina. El dolor se había aminorado gracias a lo ungüentos y otros medicinas naturistas, aunque la inquietud en la que su mente se encontraba no cesaba en su aquejo, su oponente le había perdonando la vida, y lo que mayor desconcierto le provocaba eran las inéditas razones… Aunado a ello y en otros aspectos de la vida se encontraba Rukia, la Oiran de la casa Tachibana… era increíble como sus palabras surtían un efecto dominó en su existencia, tanto que hablar de cuestiones del amor, un tema y factor que evitaba hablar y hacer parte de su vida, estaba considerándolo seriamente… Ella incluso había sugerido que se diera el tiempo y la oportunidad para amar…

-"Voy a salir…"- Dijo un Ichigo decidido mientras se levantaba de su asiento con dirección a las puertas del cuartel.

-"No vas a ningún lado… sigues débil…"- Le refutaba el pelirrojo interponiéndose en su camino.

-"Estoy mejor… así que quítate…"- De mala gana le pidió, pasando de largo al lado de Renji, quien se giró hacia él y nuevamente volvió a detenerlo.

-"No seas necio… tienes que recuperarte…"- Insistía el pelirrojo, privando su paso con su presencia, pero un terco pelinaranja se mantenía con la idea de no seguir encerrado en el cuartel.

-"Déjale ir… total… no le hará mal salir…"- Sentenció un hombre de cabellera blanquecina y semblante agradable, quien dado a su rango de Capitán intervino en permitir a que el pelinaranja saliera.

Renji no dijo nada, no estaba condiciones de refutar, así que no le quedó más opción que acceder, le dirigió una mirada a su amigo, quien simplemente enarcó la ceja.

-"No te preocupes, estaré bien"- Dijo Ichigo antes de partir, dándole al pelirrojo una ligeras palmadas en la espalda, era evidente su preocupación, era su mejor amigo.

Con una despedida hecha en ademanes, el pelinaranja salió del cuartel, con toda intención de despejar su mente y tener algo de quietud en su ajetreada vida.

**… … o … …**

Por voluntad propia aunque siendo alentada por Takao-san, la pelinegra salió a recorrer las callejuelas de Shimabara, aún siendo de día, se veía mucha actividad en sus caminos, los comerciantes hacían de las suyas en sus establecimientos, algunos mujeres barrían sus antepatios, había uno que otro incauto que atraído por la reputación del distrito iba en busca de encontrar algún indicio de uno de sus placeres, pero había otro como el pelinaranja que había caminado hasta ese lugar con el fin de comprarle a esa mujer un pequeño detalle floral, el cual pretendía regalarle esa noche que iría a verla.

Con la mirada vivaz, buscaba en los establecimientos lo que le faltaba, ya había oído hablar de eso pero nunca se sintió atraído por adquirirlo hasta ese instante en que la añoranza le devolvió el recuerdo del perfecto rostro de la morena… la mujer de la que estaba enamorándose poco a poco… podría decir 'su primer amor'.

Notó un creciente grupo de hombres congregados en un establecimiento en particular, lleno de curiosidad se acercó hasta las puertas donde encontró precisamente lo que buscaba. Con ligereza se tamizó entre las personas hasta llegar a la parte frontal, y justo ante sus ojos se demandaba la imagen de aquella mujer, de la Oiran de la casa Tachibana, Rukia. Entre gritos y empujones se vendían al por mayor cientos de papeletas con el esbozo de la morena en tinta, no era exactamente igual pero si daba la ligera imagen de Rukia, Ichigo no podía creer lo popular que la pelinegra era, si le había tomado la palabra y por ende decidido a conquistarla iba a ser difícil por la cantidad exuberante de hombres que aparentemente también la pretendían.

Con toda discreción compró uno de aquellos impresos con la imagen de la morena, y con cautela se retiro de la algarabía, si bien, ya había logrado su objetivo así que callado emprendió su camino de regreso al cuartel, y aunque era mejor tener su presencia, volvió a observar la imagen… sonrió… esa mujer era la dueña de sus deseos… de sus ilusiones… incluso se estaba adentrando en su corazón… Esa clase de pensamientos eran por más extraño en su persona, nunca antes había tenido interés en alguna mujer… su vida era trabajo, honor, trabajo, honor… mucha monotonía en la mayoría de sus actividades pero desde que la vio… una nueva aspiración se sumó…

-"¡¡Idiota, fíjate por donde vas!!"- Escuchó que le gritó una mujer, sacándolo al instante de sus profundos pensamientos.

Ichigo se detuvo a mirar a la fémina que molesta le espetaba, pero a penas y sus ojos reconocieron ese rostro… ese par de ojuelos zafiro… su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, era imposible olvidarlos… así que perplejo continuó contemplándola.

Rukia también le reconoció, ese colorido cabello era inconfundible… había sido una enorme sorpresa encontrarlo en esos momentos, tanto que recordó al instante las palabras de unas de las cortesanas con las que convivía, ese hombre se estaba enamorando de ella... no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa…

-"¿Qué haces aquí… tan temprano…?"- Le preguntó la morena tratando de encubrir su nerviosismo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, para sorpresa del chico quien al caer en cuenta que ella le recordaba sonrió apenado.

-"Ehh…"- Pasó la mirada a donde sostenía el papel con la imagen de la mujer frente suyo así como la hermosa flor, así que aún más apenado los escondió –"Vine de paseo…"-

-"Ahh…"- Rukia no pasó desapercibido aquel papel que el pelinaranja tenía oculto atrás de él y mucho menos la flor, pero no le tomó mucha importancia así que volvió a fijar su vista en la presencia del pelinaranja, eran muy evidentes sus heridas… -"¿Y que fue lo que te sucedió?"- Le preguntó a sabiendas de la realidad, siendo causante de esas contusiones.

-"Ahh tuve un altercado… nada grave"- Fue su explicación, aunque ella fuera hermosa y le gustara en demasía, aún no tenía confianza suficiente como para decirle la verdad, primero tenía que establecer un vínculo de confidencia.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, no había mucho que decir al respecto, Ichigo no le vio caso a esperar, así que sacó de su escondite aquella flor y la entregó a la morena.

-"Pensaba regalártela ésta noche pero…"- No supo más que decir, incluso sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí.

Rukia quedó asombrada, ante sus ojos estaba aquel detalle floral, era la primera vez que recibía un obsequio, un bella flor… la pelinegra lo miró fijamente, un extraño sentimiento la invadió, era una mezcla de emoción y alegría, así que tomó aquella detalle floral y le sonrió al pelinaranja.

-"Gracias…"- Se limitó a decir, ¿porqué se sentía tan extraña?...

Ichigo se sintió maravillado al ver la reacción de la morena, ese había sido un primer y favorable paso a sus intenciones, cosa que lo motivaba aún más.

Rukia nunca había coincidido en la idea de engañar al corazón de un hombre enamorado, y aunque sonara vil, aprovecharía la condición de su objetivo para lograr los objetivos planteados por Aizen, esperando que nada interviniera, cambiando su mundo y su forma de ver las cosas.

**… … * … …**


	5. Sentimientos

Chics muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n me alegra que esté gustando el fic y toda sugerencia es bienvenida.

Paso a postearle el capítulo V... que espero sea de su agrado... ya veremos como nuestra Rukia flaquea y comienza a dudar... y a Ichigo provocando cosas en ella...

Lyricas del capítulo: **"Alguien soy yo"** de** E. Iglesias.**

Gracias de antemano por la lectura y sus comentarios.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo V**

**"Sentimientos"**

Por su mente rondaban todo tipo de pensamientos, muchos de los cuales la aquejaban constantemente y le hacían preguntarse sobre lo que realmente iba hacer, contando incluso con tantas palabras y intenciones de conquista por parte de ese pelinaranja, aún mantenía fresco en su memoria esa escena en la que se vio envuelta al recibir una flor de su parte… La contemplaba con insistencia, como si viéndola pudiera encontrar todas las respuestas a sus cuestiones, aunado a ello las extrañas sensaciones que la envolvían al murmurar el nombre de ese hombre de ojos almendrados, le provocaba cierto nerviosismo en su sistema, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado y con mucha dificultad lograba sostener su mirada… Era la primera vez que percibía esas emociones, tan dominantes en su actuar y en su pensar… todo indicaba que ese hombre buscaba algo más en ella.

-"Has estado viendo esa flor desde hace rato… ¿Quién te la regaló?"- Era la voz de Takao-san que había interrumpido en su habitación en sus pensamientos, captando su atención al instante.

-"Una persona…"- Rukia no quería decirle el nombre porque probablemente Takao-san la llenaría de diversas conjeturas e ideas que le causarían mayor incertidumbre.

-"Te vez preocupada… por lo visto te la regaló alguien inesperado… alguien como… Kurosaki Ichigo"- La dueña de la casa expresó con cierta intención de perturbar a la morena.

Rukia se sobresaltó aL escuchar su nombre… le había dado al clavo por simple coincidencia o ese asunto era algo que ya estaba más que tramado.

-"Que tonterías dices…"- La pelinegra le contestó con ironía, no iba a confirmar nada al respecto, prefería brindarle el beneficio de la duda.

-"Si dudas un poco en las cosas que viniste a hacer te traerá muchos problemas…"- Sugirió la mayor con toda intención de ponerla a pensar muy detenidamente en su actuar antes de dejarla en soledad. Las palabras llegaron a los oídos de la morena como una advertencia… el problema era que estaba casi decidida a aventurarse a dudar…

-"Rukia Oiran…"- Esa era la voz de la pequeña Yuriko, su kamuro, quien con dulzura se adentraba a la habitación para preguntarle un par de cosas.

-"Dime…"-

-"Ya está anocheciendo… ¿acaso no piensa arreglarse para sus citas?"- Rukia cayó en cuenta de la realidad, de tanto pensar y pensar se le había ido el tiempo, en unas cuantas horas la casa Tachibana abriría sus puertas para dar inicio a brindar los placeres y ella, aunque no era una mujer que realmente perteneciera ahí, tenía que fungir con su papel para no levantar sospecha alguna y sobre todo, para recibir al hombre de cabellera naranja y continuar con su labor de espía.

-"Lo había olvidado… ayúdame con lo que puedas…"- Pidió la morena.

-"Sí…"- Dio en respuesta la chiquilla, llena de ánimos, dando pequeño brinquitos por toda la habitación, le entusiasmaba mucho ayudar a la Oiran.

Rukia tomó el primer kimono que encontró, se atavió en él con toda la rapidez posible sin permitir que se viera desaliñada, una de las cosas que había aprendido en su estancia era en lucir bien, y quería impresionar cuando el pelinaranja la viera esa noche, aunque esos pensamientos no eran los más correctos para una mujer de su calibre.

Continuó aplicándose maquillaje en el rostro, delineando en negro sus ojuelos azules, tiñendo de rosa sus labios con ayuda del pincel, mirándose en el espejo tratando de encontrar los errores en su apariencia y pulirlos, mientras una veterana se encargaba de realizar el complicado peinado de la Oiran, mientras la pequeña Yuriko observaba a la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro, era una mujer hermosa…

-"Rukia Oiran…"- Musitó la menor con cariño.

-"Dime…"-

-"Todo mundo en ésta casa habla de las cortesanas… de la Oiran… pero nadie me ha dicho que hacen…"- La pequeña desconocía las actividades que ésta realizaban, pues por mucho a las 9:00 de la noche ella ya se encontraba sumida en su letargo, lo único que sabía de ellas era que siempre lucían impecables, aprendía de las artes y le debía tener respeto a la Oiran, servir y aprender de ella…

Rukia meditó la respuesta, era tan sólo una niña como iba a desenmascarar la parte fundamental de la realidad, no quería asustarla u orillarla a escapar, así que viró su rostro y la miró con cierta ternura, incluso ahí dentro y gracias a Yuriko, había desarrollado esa actitud que creía extinta.

-"Tienen varias actividades, algunas bailan, cantan, tocan el Shamisen… pero descuida, con el tiempo te darás cuenta… por ahora enfócate en lo que Takao-san te dice"- Le contestó de forma muy superficial, ¿Qué más podía decirle?, no sería correcto hablarle de la venta de placer.

-"Mmm… cuando crezca quiero ser una Oiran como tú…"- Dijo con determinación y alegría la pequeña, sin saber a ciencia cierta la verdad de las actividades de la Oiran, y mucho menos de la mujer pelinegra que se hacía pasar por Oiran.

-"Eso dices ahora… pero con el tiempo sabrás muy bien lo que quieres"- Dijo llena de seguridad, y estaba en lo cierto, conforme el paso de los años y Yuriko creciera, notaría la gran diferencia y quizás esas ilusiones infantiles se evaporarían.

****

… … o … …

El pelinaranja se encontraba confinado en su habitación, sus ojuelos almendrados tenía la mirada puesta en aquel papel donde yacía el retrato a tinta de la morena, aunque no reflejaba su perfecta belleza, le gustaba aunque sea tener en sus manos algo inspirado en ella.

Suspiró acompañado de una sonrisa, un mohín que raras veces dejaba a vista de otros, pero ella, esa morena de ojos zafiro le daba mucha dicha, le invitaba a sonreír, era la dueña de sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando en expectación a Ichigo, quien fijó sus ojuelos expectantes en el marco de la puerta, mientras sus amigos se daban paso entre la estancia.

-"¿Qué demonios estás viendo?"- Le preguntó el pelirrojo al encontrar a su amigo, cuyas manos sostenían un papel.

Ichigo rápidamente se apresuró en guardarlo, lo que menos quería era que sus amigos se enteraran por lo que estaba pasando, siempre había sido reservado y que fueran conocedores de sus aspiraciones amorosas significaría que le haría un gran escándalo para molestarlo.

-"¡Nada, no estoy viendo nada!"- Dijo en voz alta, tratando de sonar inocente pero las sospechas se levantaron aún más.

-"¿Seguro? ¿Y que era eso que traías en las manos?"- Inquirió con una ceja enarcada un moreno de bigote.

-"Ya les dije que no era nada"- Volvió a decir en voz alta el pelinaranja, pero aparentemente nadie le creía, así que se miraron entre todos y el pelirrojo gritó la orden.

-"¡¡Atrapenlo!!"-

De escuchar el grito de guerra, Kurosaki trató de escapar de las garras de su grupo de amigos, con el retrato en manos salió de su habitación y con rapidez corrió por los pasillos, tratando de que no le dieran alcance, llegó lleno de cansancio hasta el patio, el cual Orihime barría con tranquilidad hasta que se vio interrumpida por la algarabía provocada por el hombre de sus sueños y el resto de sus amigos.

Sus ojos claros observaban curiosamente la escena, notando como atrapaban al pelinaranja y le obligaban a mostrarle un papel, suspiró resignada, desconocía lo que contenía pero quizás era algo sumamente importante o indecente como para tener ese comportamiento que desencajaba con el adquirido en la policía del Gobierno.

Orihime siguió barriendo el área, hasta que el viento le trajo a la vista el papel, discretamente se inclinó a recogerlo y una vez teniéndolo en sus manos, observó lo que tenía impreso. Era el retrato hablado de una mujer, bastante bella, ojos azules, cabellera bruna, en un vistoso y colorido kimono; no le hubiera tomado mucha importancia si no fuera por las letras escritas… Rukia Oiran, Casa Tachibana leyó en un murmullo, lo cual rápidamente le llevó a recordar lo de días pasados, cuando en vela cuidaba de la salud del chico pelinaranja, éste había murmurado el nombre de 'Rukia', al instante su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, sintió como si su corazón se desquebrajara, sintió una inmensas ganas de llorar, el hombre al que amaba ya tenía a alguien en su vida... Azorada fijó sus ojos en Ichigo y se acercó a él, le extendió el papel y bajó la mirada.

-"Esto es tuyo ¿Verdad?"- Preguntó la pelimarrón, con unas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojuelos.

-"Sí… Gracias"- Se limitó a decir Ichigo, tomando la papeleta.

Orihime se dio la media vuelta, dando pasos decididos hasta el interior, dejando al pelinaranja con el resto de sus amigos, quieres rápidamente le arrebataron la papeleta y entre empujones y gritos la observaron, para sorpresas de todos… era increíble… el líder del Departamento de Inteligencia estaba más que encantado con la Oiran de la casa Tachibana.

****

… … o … …

La morena recorría el largo pasillo que conectaba con los demás salones, la dirección era fija, el recinto donde la Oiran recibía a sus clientes en privado, ese era el lugar donde se encontraría con el pelinaranja esa noche, bastaba con acercarse para que los nervios empezaran a realizar sus efectos, para que el corazón iniciara un ritmo acrecentado, y sus ojuelos reflejaran cierta inquietud.

Se detuvo en seco delante las puertas, dando pauta a Takao-san para que con afable voz le introdujera.

-"Rukia Oiran a su servicio"-

Una vez dicho esto, la pelinegra se adentró con sigilo dentro del recinto, cerrándose las puertas tras ella, dejando a ese par en completa privacidad, una por más inquietante para la morena y por demás agradable para el pelinaranja, quien sonriente no podía despegar su mirada de la beldad de esa mujer, caía en un embelezo al aspirar su aroma a jazmín, Rukia por su parte sentía su penetrante mirada, era tan fuerte esa percepción que le era inevitable no sentirse abrumada, ni podía mirarle a los ojos.

-"Te vez… hermosa… como siempre"- Murmuró el pelinaranja con esa misma sonrisa.

-"Gracias…"- Le dijo apenada, era extraño sentirse así, ese hombre sacaba a relucir muchas cosas de sí misma.

La morena se dispuso a servirle en la taza lo que había en la tetera, y con un gesto delicado le entregó la bebida, a penas mirándolo de soslayo.

-"Gracias…"- No le quedó más al pelinaranja, dio un sorbo sin quitarle la mirada, quería hacerle algunas preguntas y esperaba que ella las respondiera.

-"¿Supongo que te diviertes mucho aquí?"-

-"Algo así… no hay mucho que hacer…"- Respondió con sinceridad la morena, olvidando por instante su rol de Oiran.

-"Ser una cortesana no es muy bien visto… he escuchado lo mal que habla la gente de ustedes pero francamente toda ustedes son mujeres como las demás, con ilusiones, amorosas… sólo que no corrieron con la misma suerte…"- Esa era su opinión al respecto, cosa que a Rukia le llamó mucho la atención, era un hombre muy comprensible… Rukia le sonrió.

-"Digamos que tuvimos una infancia abrupta… una inocencia interrumpida por las necesidades de nuestra familia que las orillaron a vendernos a una casa de cortesana"- Expresó poniéndose en el lugar de las cortesanas, era triste que así fuera la vida de muchas de esas mujeres, de apariencia era una pero no había vivido en carne propia ese martirio.

Se hizo un silencio, uno bastante inquietante para ambos, el pelinaranja por su parte se notaba indeciso, quería declararle algo a la morena pero temía un rechazo de su parte pero bien había escuchado alguna vez que valía más haberlo intentado que vivir con la duda. Mientras Rukia no podía negar que le era agradable la compañía de ese hombre, era honesto, tierno… y estaba enamorado de ella, ¿Cómo podía acabar con la vida de alguien así?... su determinación estaba flaqueando…

Con todo valor, el pelinaranja acortó la distancia existente entre ambos, la morena sintió sus extremidades temblar y un rubor acudió a sus mejillas al verlo cerca, bajó la mirada posándola en su regazo, sintió el cálido hálito de ese hombre cerca de su rostro, con dificultad pasó saliva, siendo escucha de sus palabras cargadas de un sentimiento que ella no se explicaba.

-"Eres importante para mi… que más deseo yo sacarte de aquí y llevarte conmigo…"- Dijo sutilmente al oído de la pelinegra, con el corazón y sus sentimientos en la mano, sin siquiera saber realmente mucho de ella y su pasado.

**__**

Tú no sabes quien soy yo,  
No sé quien eres tú,  
Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos

Los ojuelos zafiro de Rukia titilaron ante sus vocablos, sintiéndose alegre por saber de la existencia de alguien que le tenía cariño, cuando había quienes perjuraban que nadie la amaría, él había llegado y estaba ahí, dispuesto a todo pero la culpa la aquejaba al caer en cuenta que su misión iba más allá de fraternizar con él… Sentía que aún si llegara a amarlo, estaría envuelta en una terrible confusión, no sabría que hacer.

La pelinegra levantó la mirada, fijándola en los ojuelos almendrados de Ichigo, tratando de encontrar muchas respuestas a sus incógnitas y sus dudas en el espejo de su alma, era inaudito lo que estaba pasado, él realmente le quería…

Con la yema de los dedos el pelinaranja tomó el mentón de la morena y con sutileza acercó sus labios hasta los de ella, Rukia no supo porqué pero accedió a la caricia de sus labios, degustando de los mismos el almíbar de lo que era un beso, sintiendo derretirse en aquel dulce ambiente que la envolvía y poco a poco rompía con la coraza que ella misma había puesto a su corazón.

**__**

Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca  
y por fin te encontró,  
Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo

Después de aquel contacto, sus miradas chocaron y una sonrisa surgió de sus labios, Rukia no se explicaba como la fortaleza de su mente y corazón se vio abrupto por unos sinceros vocablos… Mucho menos sabía como actuar para sacar provecho y cumplirle a Aizen… Con ello las cosas se le complicaban más de lo que ya estaban. No se quería enamorar…  
****

… … * … …


	6. De Amor & De Sombra

Hola.

Primero que nada quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por no haber venido en días a actualizar. Desafortunadamente mi marido fue a dar al hospital y practicamente he estado ahí la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

Chics muchas gracias por sus comentarios... en verdad mil gracias y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo, ojala el que viene también sea de su agrado.

No tengo más por comentar así que les dejo el capítulo VI.

Gracias de antemano y un saludo enorme.

* * *

****

… … * … …  
Capítulo VI  
"De Amor & De Sombras"

Desde hace minutos se encontraba enfundada en sus labores, sentada en uno de los acolchados cojines mientras practicaba su caligrafía al elaborar un detallado reporte para su castaño jefe, aunque francamente no había mucho que decir al respecto, sólo un par de datos que podían servir de poco, pues todo lo demás estaba completamente enfocado en sentimientos, los cuales eran por más secreto e increíbles en su existencia, no era fácil olvidar el roce de sus labios contra los suyos, sentir esa calidez invadirla, haciéndola dejar de lado todo pensamiento terrible, incluso quiera era y lo tenía que hacer… Un beso sin aires de deseo, más bien se había tratado de ternura… ¿Cómo podía acabar con la dicha que ese hombre empezaba por traerle como ofrenda de paz y amor?.

Acomodó el pincel en el tintero, sus manos se pasearon por su fino rostro como una forma de despejar su mente y tratar de olvidar…

-"Otras vez pensando… ¿Me pregunto en quién?"- Era la irónica voz de Takao-san que alegre entraba a su habitación, de nuevo con intenciones de perturbar sus pensamientos e ideas.

-"Deberías tocar antes de entrar… la maldita puerta no está de adorno"- Era una forma de evadir toda la palabrería de la dueña de la casa, por su tono y evidentes intenciones marcadas en el rostro, algo indicaba que venía a fastidiarla.

-"Decir malas palabras entre oraciones, ¿Qué clase de técnica de seducción es esa?... Aunque francamente a Kurosaki Ichigo no le importa si le hablas así ¿o me equivoco?"- Rukia maldijo para sus adentros a esa mujer, no sabía que ganaba con saturarla de tanta sátira, era sus asuntos no tenía porqué meterse.

-"¡¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!!"- Le inquirió Rukia alzando la voz, una vez harta de tanta locuacidad.

-"Tranquila, tranquila… sólo quería saber como te iba con eso de tu misión…"- Respondió la mujer mayor con una sonrisa socarrona, tratando de aminorar su molestia.

-"Me va bien, ahora que lo sabes ya puedes irte"- Le soltó con descortesía, tomando de nuevo el pincel entre sus dedos para continuar escribiendo su reporte.

-"Como quieras…"- Sin una mínima pizca de enfado Takao-san se dispuso a caminar entre la habitación con dirección a la salida, pero en sus labios se expresó una astuta sonrisa, así que apoyada en el marco de la puerta le soltó algunas palabras cargadas de una aparente realidad.

-"Kurosaki Ichigo no te es indiferente así que deja contener tus emociones y tus sentimientos…"- Acotó la dueña de la casa antes de marcharse, dejando a una sorprendida pelinegra que de nueva cuenta había pausado toda acción… Odiaba que esa mujer viniera llena de seguridad a expresarle sus ideas respecto al desarrollo de su situación, y lo que más detestaba era que la mayoría de las veces sus ideas eran certeras y no era capaz de aceptarlas con esa calidad por su orgullo.

Fijó la vista hacia el sitio donde yacía aquel detalle floral, el obsequio del pelianaranja, le contempló en sigilo y con cierto sentimiento reflejado en sus ojuelos zafiro, tan pronto una clase de tristeza la irrumpió… Era una mala persona, estaba dañando a un buen hombre, de noble corazón… Lo más difícil era saber en sí que haría de ahora en adelante ¿encubrir el vínculo surgido anoche con el pelinaranja de la vista de Aizen y sus sublevados?... ¿mantenerse llena de fortaleza, evitando toda tentativa de amor?... Esa era una parte compleja, ese hombre no le era indiferente… estaba arrancando la malicia existente en su corazón suplantándola por la bondad interpretada en sinceros vocablos lleno de cariño, lo sorprendente era que se había vuelto muy débil y todo por ese sentimiento surgido de la nada…

****

… … o … …

Aún siendo líder del Departamento de Inteligencia, estaba la existencia de alguien con una autoridad mayor en todo ese conglomerado policiaco del Gobierno, cada tercer día estaba en sus responsabilidades entregar un informe formal y personal a Yamamoto, longevo en su puesto como Comandante General. Esa tarde se presentó ante su omnipotencia como bien era la costumbre, sin embargo esa reunión implicaba una misión que ni el mismo se esperaba.

-"No ha habido más actividad y tentativa por parte de La Oposición en ésta semana"- Dijo seriamente el pelinaranja, su actitud en esos momentos era muy diferente a la que solía mostrar a su gente de confianza.

-"Por lo visto se han mantenido tranquilos, pero no debemos bajar la guardia. Ayer escuché de un rumor, La Oposición ha estado infiltrando de su personal en nuestras filas, directa o indirectamente, le pido que haga todo lo posible por confirmar esa información"- Puntualizó el veterano hombre, las actividades de infiltración eran exclusivas de los ninjas, Ichigo conocía perfectamente esos métodos y lograba distinguir a los impostores, ese rumor era bastante generalizado, más no había imposibles y estaba dispuesto a ratificar o negar tal información según sus investigaciones.

-"Mis hombres se encargara de ello. A nuestra próxima reunión tendrá resultados contundentes"- Ichigo era una hombre muy seguro y comprometido con su trabajo, nunca fallaba, característica tan respetada en él.

-"Cuento con usted"- Determinó el mayor con toda su confianza puesta en Kurosaki y los restantes miembros del Departamento que lideraba.

****

… … o … …

La joven de cabellera marrón, quien fungía en el cuartel como una de las mujeres encargadas de la limpieza e incluso en la elaboración de la comida, se encontraba en el antepatio una vez más barriendo el suelo del mismo, sin embargo su mirada llena de tristeza y hundida en sus pensamientos la mantenía rezagada de la realidad, sin siquiera percatarse de sus acciones, pues llevaba rato moviendo los dientes de la escoba en el mismo sitio, detalle que captó la atención de una joven mujer quien por lo general le acompañaba en sus ratos libres y podía decirse era su mejor amiga.

-"Llevas aseando esa parte desde hace minutos…"- Dijo una pelinegra de cabellera corta, acercándose hasta donde Orihime se encontraba.

-"Ehhh…"- La pelimarrón salió de su trance y observó con detenimiento, hasta caer en cuenta que las palabras de su amiga estaban por más certeras –"Ahh es cierto… estoy algo distraída…"- Fue la simple excusa con pizca de nerviosismo, mostrándose apenada.

-"¿Qué sucede contigo?"- Preguntó Tatsuki alzando una ceja al ver a su amiga con atisbos en sus ojuelos de una aflicción que busca conocer las razones.

Orihime levantó la mirada y observó los ojuelos cafés de su amiga, la conocía tan bien que seguro viendo a través de su mirada adivinaría lo que le pasaba.

-"No me pasa nada, estoy bien…"- Trató de encubrir sus emociones con tales vocablos pero justo en ese instante Orihime logró visualizar al pelinaranja, quien indiferente y callado caminaba por el pasillo, Tatsuki entendió muy bien de que se trataba.

-"Kurosaki de nuevo ¿eh?... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"- Preguntó la pelinegra con cierta preocupación, aunque Ichigo fuera su superior, llegaba a detestarlo por la forma en que se comportaba con la mayoría de la gente, y aún más por ser el que provocaba la tristeza en su mejor amiga.

-"Bueno… es que… pensé que finalmente tendría una oportunidad a su lado pero… me enteré que… ya tenía a alguien… y yo…"- La voz parecía quebrársele, Tatsuki sintió una profunda pena, aunque la noticia la sorprendía por completo pues nunca había escuchado rumores o algo por el estilo saliera a la luz.

-"¿La has visto?..."- Esa era una gran duda que taladraba su mente, así que miró a la pelimarrón y la cuestionó sobre la identidad de la mujer que el pelinaranja tenía en su corazón, Orihime asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-"Y dime… ¿es ella más bonita que tú?"- Era su forma para levantar el ánimo de Inoue, pensó que Kurosaki debía ser muy idiota como para no tomarla en cuenta.

-"Sinceramente es una mujer muy hermosa… es una Oiran… en una de esas casas en el distrito rojo…"- Acotó Orihime, realmente envidiaba mucho a aquella mujer que tenía atrapado el corazón del pelinaranja, sentía que no tenía armas para enfrentarse a la beldad y cierto grado de refinamiento que Rukia tenía.

-"Después de todo lo que haz hecho por él, ¿Prefiere a una cortesana que a ti?"- Tatsuki se estaba exaltando, por su parte no lograba asimilarlo, quizás aquella otra mujer podía tener belleza como tanto se presumía pero no podría tener un gran corazón como el de Orihime…

Tatsuki quería hacer algo al respecto, no le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga en tales condiciones, y buscaría apoyarla. Sin embargo justo por donde ambas se encontraban charlando, apareció el pelirrojo amigo de Ichigo, haciendo escándalo, para variar.

-"¡¡Arisawa!! ¡¡Dice Kurosaki que dejes de holgazanear y te pongas a trabajar!! ¡¡Anda, tienen reunión!!"- Ese era otro de los llamados que al pelinaranja ya tenía acostumbrados a los miembros de su Departamento, Tatsuki era la única mujer en el, sus aspiraciones iban más allá de pertenecer a la policía del Gobierno, realmente deseaba tomar el lugar de Kurosaki en algunos años.

-"¡¡Ya voy, ya voy… y no me grites!!"- Le espetaba la chica de cabellera corta a todo pulmón, ese pelirrojo siempre osaba en molestarla cada vez que se podía, y pocas veces lograba contenerse.

-"Me tengo que ir… nos vemos…"- Puntualizó la chica de ojuelos cafés al despedirse de la pelimarrón, quien en un leve gesto la despidió y le vió partir hasta donde le esperaba Renji para fastidiarla, quedando nuevamente en soledad y con ese agudo dolor en el corazón.

****

… … o … …

No había pasado tanto tiempo cuando la respuesta le tomó por sorpresa, a penas llevaba horas despierta, tratando de acomodarse al nuevo día cuando ya a primera hora yacía en la mesita que usaba para el té, la correspondencia de Aizen sobre su informe, lo peor no había sido el énfasis que había mostrado al pedirle más participación de su parte respecto a obtener información sobre Kurosaki, si no otra reciente misión de vigía para esa noche, pues según Soi Fong, el enemigo estaría rondando puntos clave y necesitaban de su ayuda para liquidar algunos cuantos si la oportunidad se daba.

-"Maldita sea… y hoy que planeada holgazanear toda la noche…"- Se dijo así misma una vez terminando de leer el papiro, haciendo con sus manos una esfera y aventándola por ahí, completamente hastiada.

-"Rukia Oiran… ¿Qué tiene que hacer ésta noche?"- Preguntó curiosamente su pequeña kamuro, mirándola con ternura, Rukia ladeó el rostro, observó y le sonrió.

-"Sólo arreglar un par de asuntos, nada que tengas de que preocuparte"- Dijo la morena acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña Yuriko, como una forma de aminorar su inquietud.

****

… … o … …

Había desperdigado a miembros claves de su equipo por todo el distrito, en búsqueda de algún indicio de contra ataque de los enemigos o una sospecha de alguien infiltrado en sus filas, su cuerpo disfrazado con oscuros ropajes que se mezclaban con los de la noche, se detuvo en seco en uno de los tejados, sus ojos almendrados observaron detenidamente el panorama, tratando de adivinar el futuro.

-"Desafiando a la muerte… como siempre"- Dijo una afeminada voz entre la oscuridad, Ichigo miró sobresaltado por diversas direcciones pero no lograba percibir nada con ninguno de sus sentidos, esa persona era bastante audaz para el camuflajeo.

-"No seas cobarde y muéstrate"- Dictaminó con tono serio tratando de guardar la calma, con la mirada sagaz tratando de encontrarla.

-"Estoy justo detrás de ti…"- Musitó ella con picardía, el pelinaranja al instante se dio la media vuelta y volvió a encontrarse con ese par de ojos azulados, los mismos que hace tiempo amenazaron con quitarle la vida.

El viento dio un fuerte soplido, el silencio los envolvió por completo así como la penumbra de esa noche, Rukia sonrió socarrona, y lo miró detenidamente, una vez más le encontró, sólo que en circunstancias distintas… y lo que era mejor no la reconocía.

-"Tiempo sin vernos, Kurosaki Ichigo…"- Volvió a decir la morena, sonriendo con un dejo de maldad.

-"¡¡¿Quien eres?!! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!!"- Vociferó un enfurecido Ichigo, había muchas cuestiones rondando su cabeza gracias a esa mujer ninja, Rukia por su parte estaba impresionada por la actitud del pelinaranja, no quedaba nada, ni una pizca de aquel tierno hombre de hace días.

-"No pretendo nada, de hecho… Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer…"- Dijo Rukia llena de altivez, dejando a Ichigo bastante extrañado, ella era bastante misteriosa y letal.

-"¿Porqué me perdonaste la vida?"- Inquirió el pelinaranja, deseaba conocer las razones que la orillaron a tomar semejante decisión.

-"¿Me dirás que no valió la pena hacerlo?"- No confirmó ni negó nada, simplemente respondió con otra cuestión, una que sumió en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos al pelinaranja, olvidando por completo ante quien se enfrentaba.

¿Qué si había valido la pena perdonarle la vida?... Por supuesto, se dijo en sus adentros, confirmárselo significaría tomar en cuenta su sentimentalismo en los momentos equivocados, pero podía decir que 'gracias' a ella, había tenido la oportunidad de iniciar su camino en conquista a Rukia, la Oiran de Tachibana, y así mismo había regalado mucha alegría al besar sus deliciosos labios… sin saber siquiera que se trataban de la misma persona.

Ichigo volvió a fijar la mirada hacia donde la mujer ninja, pero ella ya había desaparecido de su vista sin siquiera percatarse, se mantuvo a mitad de la nada… haciendose más preguntas… sin caer en cuenta que el enemigo estaba más cerca de su corazón de lo que él creía.

****

… … * … …


	7. El Amor & El Deber

Pasaba a dejarle el capítulo VII... las cosas se intensifican... así que espero les guste el capítulo y gracias de antemano por sus opiniones.

**Notas: **Líricas finales del capítulo **"One"** de **U2**.

Saludos!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VII**

**"El Amor & El Deber"**

El equilibrio con el que contaba estaba desquebrajado, las causas no eran por más normales, una de ellas era aquella misteriosa mujer ninja y la otra la encantadora Oiran de Tachibana… ¿Dónde había quedado aquel hombre lleno de rectitud que era antes?... Se estaba esfumando lentamente, hasta convertirse en un fantasma.

Lleno de muchas dudas e incertidumbre, así llegó hasta los cuarteles generales el chico de ojos almendrados… la sorpresa le dio otro golpe bajo al encontrarse con sus subordinados, reunidos todos en el antepatio, por las miradas que tenían significaba que algo fuera de lo premeditado había ocurrido, con el ceño fruncido fue dando ligeros pasos, hasta que conforme acortaba la distancia se dejaba a vislumbre un bulto en el suelo... los ojos de Kurosaki se abrieron de par en par al adivinar lo ocurrido… sus pupilas titilantes observaban detenidamente la escena… el cuerpo inerte de uno de sus hombres, Ishikawa, uno de sus más confiables y allegados yacía en el suelo, ahogando en un charco de sangre debido aun tajo en su cuello… Ichigo se puso de cuclillas, revisando con detenimiento el cadáver, encontrando además diversas manchas en su piel debido al veneno inyectado al ser alcanzado por un shuriken…

-"¿Quién más estaba con él?"- Inquirió Kurosaki con severidad.

-"Minamoto Señor"- Dijo un hombre de entre la multitud.

Ichigo se levantó, mirando fijamente al hombre que recién había hablado, se acercó lentamente a él y le pidió mayores informes.

-"¿Dónde ésta Minamoto?"- Volvió a inquirir, apretando con fuerzas sus puños, había sido algo inesperado y que le llenó de cólera la sangre… Su más distinguido subordinado había sido asesinado.

-"Está grave… en enfermería"- Acotó el sujeto para mayor escozor de Kurosaki, quien tan sólo escuchar su respuesta, acelerado se encaminó hasta los pasillos de la enfermería, quienes transitaban por los mismos se hacían a un lado al ver la actitud con la que circulaba el pelinaranja, se podía ver en sus ojos una inmensa furia, como si se tratase de un demonio que se apoderaba de su ser.

Estrepitosamente abrió las puertas de par en par donde yacía el herido combatiente bajo sus órdenes, lo encontró con punzantes heridas, algunas de ellas seguían sangrado a pesar de los ungüentos y vendajes, así mismo también presentaba unas extrañas manchas en la piel como muestra de que el veneno estaba haciendo efecto en sus sistema, a pesar de las protestas de las mujeres encargadas de atenderlo, Ichigo se acercó hasta donde Minamoto, quien moribundo le dirigió una mirada.

-"¿Quién lo hizo?"- Preguntó el pelinaranja con determinación, necesitaba saber el nombre o las características de la persona que habían causado tal desconcierto, realmente estaba deseoso de una venganza.

-"Su nombre… es…"- Decía con mucha dificultad, su sistema respiratoria estaba fallando.

-"Necesito saberlo…"- Pidió el pelinaranja, sus ojos mostraban la desesperación.

-"Su nombre… es…"- Minamoto hizo un extraño ruido a falta de oxígeno, su cuerpo tembló y a unos minutos su cabeza se ladeó por voluntad… no hubo ninguna clase de parpadeo… su corazón había dejado de latir… sus signos vitales habían desaparecido…

Una de las enfermeras se acercó hasta donde el paciente para corroborarlo… y al instante no quedó más opción que cubrir su rostro con las mantas.

Ichigo lleno de impotencia, de completa desesperación y furia aventó algunos de los objetos, con Minamoto ya eran dos de sus mejores hombres asesinados por alguien de quien no tenía ninguna clase de información… ¿Qué haría ante esa situación?...

**… … o … …**

Se quitó la oscura capucha al entrar con presteza y sigilo a su habitación, dejando en libertad su bruna cabellera y a vista su bello rostro, uno que se encontraba salpicado de ligeras gotas de sangre, así mismo su sable y los shuriken que había ocupado para darle el tiro de gracia a ese par de ninjas del Gobierno que habían osado en retarla.

No se arrepentía de haberles quitado la vida de forma despiadada, ese era su trabajo y su perdición… Los había asesinado no sólo por subestimarla, también por haber descubierto su identidad... una que amenazaba los planes de Aizen y también aquel lazo que empezaba por forma con Ichigo, los sentimientos que él le tenía y los que se estaban originando en su corazón… No iba a permitir que le quitaran algo tan preciado…

-"Se lo merecían"- Se dijo Rukia así misma quedamente, mientras limpiaba el filo de sus armas con un paño húmedo, tratando de borrar el rastro de su crimen.

**… … o … …**

Después de lo acontecido aquella noche no podía sacar de su mente tantas ideas, no había información respecto a la persona que había osado en asesinar a miembros importantes del Departamento que dirigía, ni una mísera pista, pues al hablar directamente con demás contactos quedó en claro que tanto Ishikawa como Minamoto recientemente habían descubierto algo de suma importancia, la verdadera identidad del infiltrado en sus filas…

-"¿Qué debo hacer?"- Se preguntó el pelinaranja así mismo mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos, llevaba horas tratando de idear algún plan o ejercer algún movimiento como ataque pero nada le parecía un buen planteamiento, estaba bastante preocupado por la situación, sentía que estallaría y se saldría de control…

-"Deberías relajarte un poco…"- Le sugirió Renji al encontrarlo sumido en su estrés.

-"No puedo…"- Dijo pesadamente Ichigo a las palabras de su amigo.

-"Claro que puedes… Anda, deberías ir a ver tu 'queridísima' Rukia… ha de estar extrañándote…"- Dijo con gracia el pelirrojo, como una forma de levantar los ánimos de su mejor amigo, era un buen antídoto para aminorar sus preocupaciones.

El pelinaranja al oírlo sonrió, ya había pasado tiempo sin tenerla cerca… Era tan extraña la forma en que ella ejercía poder sobre su actuar, le hacía olvidar la realidad en la que vivía y enfundarse en un sueño…

-"Creo que tienes razón… ¿Vienes?"- Le invitó Kurosaki una vez decidido a encontrarse con esa hermosa mujer de Shimabara.

-"Con todo gusto… avisaré a los demás"- Un alegre Renji se dio paso a buscar al habitual grupo que visitaba el distrito rojo, dejando al pelinaranja varado a mitad del antepatio, mientras en lo subrepticio una pelimarrón lo contemplaba… con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus claros ojos.

-"Que afortunada es ella al tenerte a su lado…"- Murmuró para sí misma, no había hecho nada al respecto para hacerle entender a Ichigo que valía la pena tomarla en cuenta… Que accediera a darle una oportunidad… pero ahora entendía que no podía competir con la belleza de esa cortesana de nombre Rukia, mucho menos con el cariño que aparentemente ésta sentía hacia él.

**… … o … …**

-"Yuriko, déjanos a solas"- Ordenó Rukia, enviando una mirada directa hacia su kamuro, quien sin mascullar el acatamiento del mandato solo abandonó a paso lento la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Rukia se acercó azarosamente, sus pasos resonaban en cada rincón del sitio, y tan pronto las plantas de sus pies se detuvieron al flanco izquierdo del asiento de Ichigo, inclinó su cabeza a la altura de la del espía y con la mirada contempló sus fisionomías, sus labios acercó al oído y con voz sensual le susurró:

-"Quiero sentirte…"-

-"Ahora no…"- Dijo el pelinaranja con cierto fastidio, reacción que sorprendió a la morena, quien le miró azorada, no comprendía su actitud.

-"¿Qué sucede contigo?"- Preguntó algo molesta, cuando finalmente se había decidido a usar la seducción como técnica de obtención de información, su objetivo se limitaba a rechazar su contacto.

El pelinaranja levantó la mirada y la contempló, ese encantador rostro, sus ojos de piedra preciosa, sus deliciosos labios rojizos, los tesoros de su cuerpo cubiertos por un colorido kimono que dejaba ver en su escote el origen de sus senos… Cualquier otro hombre en su lugar habría antepuesto su pasión pero él… otras cosas lo preocupaban.

-"Lo siento Rukia… es sólo que…"- Se disculpó, si continuaba hablando tendría que explayarse mucho y conllevando a confesarle quien era en realidad y lo que hacía.

-"Dímelo… puedes confiar en mi…"- Le murmuró dulcemente la morena al oído, volviendo acortar la distancia entrambos, tomando una actitud bastante cariñosa al acariciar el rostro de Ichigo, delineando con la yema de los dedos sus facciones.

Al escucharla el pelinaranja volvió a virar el rostro, topándose con el de la morena, sus miradas chocaron por unos instantes, Ichigo se sentía envuelto en tanta calma gracias a ella, una de las razones por las cuales la amaba. Para Rukia había una punga entre sus sentimientos y el deber… de tan sólo mirarlo un rubor acudía a sus mejillas, el corazón palpitaba desesperado, se adueñaba de sus pensamientos, le tenía un profundo cariño… uno que la frenaba en su deber…

-"Es verdad que trabajo para el Gobierno pero no soy un oficinista… soy un espía… líder del Departamento de Inteligencia…"- Lo confesó, pero esa información Rukia ya la conocía, no le extrañaba pero le agradaba que Ichigo deposita su confianza en ella.

-"Supongo que algo mal debió suceder… se te ve muy preocupado…"- Acotó la morena al conocer la aparente 'verdad', el pelinaranja regresó la mirada hacia el frente y se dispuso a relatarle a muy grandes rasgos.

-"Hace unas noches dos de mis mejores hombres fueron asesinados durante un rondín por el distrito… ellos sabían el nombre y características de la persona infiltrada directa o indirectamente en nuestra filas…"- Le explicó, Rukia escuchaba atentamente, se sentía tan ajena, estaba orgullosa de su proeza mientras Ichigo inquieto no tenía ni idea de que su enemigo estaba a escasos centímetros suyo…

-"No sé nada de ese tipo de cosas pero si te estresas no podrás resolver nada… Tranquilízate…."- Fue el falso consejo de la morena, sin apartarse de su estribor, pasando a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro del joven espía y murmurarle algunas palabras nacidas del corazón, palabras que lo dejarían por más sorprendido.

-"Te quiero…"-

Fue un alivio al corazón, a su atormentada alma, un incentivo para no dejarse vencer… Volvió a mirarla con cierta ternura, tomó la nívea mano de la pelinegra y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

El amor los estaba uniendo… el deber asesinaría ese sentimiento sólo si lo permitían.

**_Somos uno, pero no somos la misma persona  
Tenemos que cuidar el uno del otro,_**

**_ cuidarnos mutuamente… Uno_**

**… … * … …**


	8. Amarte Duele

mil gracias por sus comentarios n.n me alegra que esté gustando el fic y si tienen alguna sugerencia ya saben, son bienvenidas.

Y por cierto otra vez me disculpo por tardar mucho en actualizar, estaba en epoca de examenes y bueno... no tuve mucho tiempo para andar por aquí y escribir sin embargo ya le dediqué su tiempo y les tengo el capítulo VIII, ya está tomando un rumbo determinado... no calculo cuantos falten pero se viene el drama, bueno más jejeje.

Así que espero les guste, de antemano gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludos!!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"Amarte Duele"**

Golpeó enérgicamente con la mano la superficie de la mesa, como forma de canalizar su irremediable furia por la desobediencia que mostraba recientemente su mejor espía, le estaba provocando más de un dolor de cabeza, por eso esa urgente ponerle un ultimátum.

-"¡¡¿Cuándo piensas acatar mis ordenes?!!"- Preguntó un encolerizado Aizen hacia la joven morena, quien mantenía la cara en sus manos sirviéndole de soporte los codos puestos en la mesa, con la mirada vaga, indiferente, como si nada de lo que le dijera le importara.

-"No es tan fácil… dame tiempo"- Le respondió con fastidio.

-"¡¡No hay tiempo!! ¡¡Ese maldito bastardo de Kurosaki ya debería estar muerto!!"- Volvió a vociferar, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

-"No me presiones… además… ¿dame una buena razón para matarlo?"- La pelinegra le miró severamente, no era común en ella que cuestionara las decisiones de sus superiores, pero en ésta ocasión necesitaba saber porqué era tan importante liquidar al pelinaranja, ¿Qué había hecho él para ser el blanco de Aizen?.

-"Rukia… me sorprende tu reciente interés en saber los porqués de mis ordenes…"- Aizen también lo sabía, no le estaba agradando que le cuestionara, nunca antes lo había hecho… ¿porqué hasta ahora?...

-"Si voy a hacer mi trabajo, debe respaldar una razón… Dímela"- Puntualizó, lo miró retadoramente, si iba a liquidarlo más valía que hubiese una buena razón, una que creyera lo suficientemente contundente como para considerar que Ichigo merecía morir.

El castaño sonrió socarronamente, no iba a reñir con ella a palabras porque sabía de la habilidad de la pelinegra para salirse con la suya… era mejor decírselo si es que así ya le entregaría resultados.

-"Eliminaste al 2do y 3ro a mando después de Kurosaki, si acabas con él ten por seguro que los demás no harán nada por detenernos hasta que el Comandante General apruebe el ascenso para liderar el Departamento de Inteligencia… Eso lleva tiempo, el suficiente para reclutar, planear y hacer un Golpe de Estado…"- Era notorio que de ella dependía el desarrollo de las demás actividades, por eso el castaño estaba tan desesperado y enojado de que no cumpliera con sus órdenes.

-"Ya veo…"- Se limitó a decir la morena, una gran carga traía a cuestas y estaba en las últimas.

-"Deja de darle largas al asunto y mátalo en la 1ra oportunidad que se presente de ahora en adelante…"- Aizen se acercó hasta donde la morena, varándose a su lado izquierdo, poniéndose a la altura de su rostro, lleno de una malicia que a la morena le provocaba un espasmo –"Tienes una semana… ¿me escuchaste?, una semana… Si me fallas, date por muerta…"- Puntualizó, con toda seguridad, era un hombre de temerse, no tenía miramientos en cuanto a aniquilar a los insidiosos se trataba.

Si creía que antes estaba en un lío tremendo, ahora éste le superaba… Morir a causa de un sentimiento, para ella sería un honor morir por Ichigo…

**… … o … …**

Relajarse y rememorar le habían sido de mucha ayuda, al menos para tener un indicio de la autoría de los asesinatos de su 2do y 3er al mando en el Departamento que lideraba.

**_-"No pretendo nada, de hecho… Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer…"-_**

Con eco resonaban las palabras de la misteriosa mujer kunoichi, estaba seguro de ella había sido la que provocó esas muertes, y no iba a perdonárselo… Él era un hombre lleno de determinación y sin escrúpulos en el arte de la guerra, no iba a perdonarle la vida cuando la encontrara de nuevo.

-"Kurosaki-Kun"- Esa dulce voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones, así que por inercia miró a la mujer que le aludía.

-"Inoue… ¿Qué sucede?"- Inquirió inocentemente, esperando a la pelimarrón soltara las palabras.

-"Iré a comprar algo para la comida, ¿quieres que te traiga algo en especial?"- Ese había sido un gran avance para Orihime, aunque se dijera así misma que no trataría de hacer nada para acercarse a Ichigo, finalmente eran sus acciones las que hablaban por ella.

-"No… no, gracias…"- Dijo son más, no era común que le preguntara sobre lo que deseaba para la comida pero tampoco le preocupaba.

-"Mmm bueno… entonces me voy…"- Un poco desilusionada Orihime fue alejándose a paso paulatino, aunque detuvo su andar justo cuando volvió a escuchar de nuevo la voz del pelinaranja.

-"Espera… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"-

-"Claro… lo que sea"-

-"¿Podrías entregarle esto a Rukia?... Es en Shimabara, casa Tachibana…"- Le indicó el pelinaranja, entregándole una pequeña caja de manera acompañada de una nota donde veía impresa la dirección de destinatario, en caso de que la ocupara.

Sin embargo el semblante tranquilo y dulce de la pelimarrón cambio radicalmente a saber el nombre de a quien debía entregar el paquete, se toparía cara a cara con la dueña del corazón del hombre que tanto amaba en secreto… No sabía si soportaría tantas emociones, su corazón era tan frágil como el cristal.

-"Inoue… bueno, si no quieres está bien…"- Ichigo notó la tentativa en negación por parte de la pelimarrón, así que se adelantó a el rotundo no de su parte.

-"No, no… lo haré… déjamelo a mi"- La chica sonrió, más por compromiso que por las ganas de hacerlo, así que tomó la pequeña caja y la echó junto con la nota en el canasto que cargaba para las compras.

-"Gracias…"- Para su deleite, sonrió… Era la primera vez que lo veía enfilar una sonrisa, una que le dio alegría… y le correspondió el gesto.

-"No hay de qué…"- Contestó antes de marcharse a su destino.

**… … o … …**

De nueva cuenta ahí estaba, confinada entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, recostada en su futón, sin hacer más que aventarle comida a los peces… pensando en lo que haría de ahora en adelante… Aunque Aizen le había dado una semana para completar sus ordenes, sabía que todo estaba reducido a dos días, siendo específicos, los días que Ichigo visitaba habitualmente Shimabara… No era algo que tenía que planificarse cuidadosamente, es más, si realmente quisiera podría liquidar al pelinaranja a penas éste haya puesto un pié en el recinto donde solía recibirlo… el problema no era ese, ni la falta de recursos materiales… si no sus sentimientos, estos intervenían y le impedían lastimarlo… Quizás lo mejor era prepararse para la muerte.

-"Rukia… alguien te busca"- Dijo Takao-san en voz alta tras la puerta cerrada, era bastante extraño, trató de imaginarse de quien se trataba pero por más que buscara en su mente no había indicio alguno.

Con cierto hastío se levantó de su lecho, y decidida salió de su confín, llena de curiosidad por ver el rostro de quien le buscaba, bajó las escaleras con presteza, recorriendo el largo pasillo que la llevaría a la puerta trasera, la cual abrió delicadamente, topándose con una mujer de cabellera marrón… No la conocía y no sabía que la había traído hasta ahí.

-"Es usted Rukia ¿cierto?"- Murmuró Orihime, sin poder despegar su mirada de la morena… Era verídica la belleza con la que tanto se presumía… sus ojos azulados como el cielo… tenía frente a frente a quien podría llamar su rival de amores.

-"Si… y tú eres…"- Contestó la morena frunciendo el ceño, dándole pauta a la pelimarrón para presentarse.

-"Inoue Orihime… mucho gusto"-

-"El gusto es mío…"- Dijo la morena sin más, un silencio incómodo las envolvió, Rukia por su parte aguardaba a que esa mujer le dijera la razón la cual había ido hasta la casa de Takao-san a buscarle… podía imaginar que hubiese sido un encargo de Aizen pero la tomó por sorpresa que se tratase de la persona más esperada.

-"Kurosaki-kun me pidió que te entregara esto…"- Le informó la pelimarrón, sacando del canasto aquella pequeña caja, entregándola a manos de la morena, quien incrédula recibía el paquete.

Rukia observó la caja detenidamente, era una especie de regalo, pues esa caja se encontraba adornada de diversos materiales, no puedo evitar sentirse feliz, una mezcla de varias emociones le embargaron al instante… sonrió ligeramente, con la mirada soñadora…

-"Gracias…"- Murmuró la pelinegra a la visita, Inoue le correspondió el gesto y sin más palabras que intercambiar, se despidió y partió a darle continuidad a sus labores. Aunque Rukia fuese en sí su rival en el aspecto sentimental, la percibía como una mujer dulce y de buenos sentimientos, era de esperarse que un hombre como Ichigo se enamorara de ella.

**… … o … …**

La morena volvió a encerrarse entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, dejó la caja en la superficie de la mesa y tomó asiento en el almohadón, contempló el paquete detenidamente, bastante extraño a su parecer recibir algo por parte de Ichigo, la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo así que decidida y con cuidado levantó la tapa, topándose con un envoltorio en tela sedosa de tono durazno, dio un suspiro en el ambiente y se aventuró en descubrir el misterio de su contenido.

Desplegó la tela a los costados, encontrándose con uno bello adorno para el cabello, un estilo de palillo plateado… Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír ante el detalle, acompañado del obsequio yacía una nota, las yemas de sus dedos sostuvieron ese trozo de papiro y leyó con detenimiento cada renglón.

_No puedo olvidar tus exuberantes y dulces labios besándome..._

_¿Cuántos son los hombres encantados por tu belleza?_

_De algún modo déjame vivir éste sueño contigo..._

Aunque estaba un tanto contenta por aquella sorpresa, un gran dolor y vacío se apoderó de su cuerpo, eran una clase de emociones que muy difícil solía percibir pero desde que cayó en cuenta en el cambio de sus sentimientos por el pelinaranja, se habían vuelto casi habituales, su sonrisa se vio opacada por la tristeza… El hombre más dulce, tierno, el que tanto amaba era a su vez su peor enemigo… Y sentía una fuerte necesidad de serle sincera… y así poder salvarlo de las garras de la muerte aunque de ello dependiera su vida.

**… … * … …**


	9. Por Ti

Gracias por sus comentarios n.n me alegra que esté gustando el fic y si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en hacermela saber.

Les tengo el capítulo IX, cierta escena traté de narrarla con sutileza ;). Así que espero les guste, de antemano gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludos!!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo IX**

**"Por Ti"**

Se detuvo en seco frente a las puertas donde solía recibirlo, dejó escapar de sus labios un suspiro de resignación, estaba bastante temerosa… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así, con el miedo de perder a alguien? Pero estaba decidida a decirle toda la verdad, con la firme esperanza de que no la odiara…

Trató de calmar sus nervios respirando profundamente, acto seguido abrió las puertas, con tranquilidad se adentró al recinto, sentándose frente a Kurosaki, siendo separados por una pequeña mesita, sin siquiera poder mirarle a los ojos… su mirada la perdía… le debilitaba…

-"Rukia Oiran a su servicio"- Musitó con educación la morena, haciendo una reverencia mientras una mujer de la servidumbre se dedicaba cerrar las puertas, dejándolos en la privacidad.

-"Hola… ¿recibiste mi paquete?"- Dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa, mirándola fijamente, con una dulzura y alegría evidentes en cada gesto.

-"Sí… y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia…"- Agradeció la pelinegra a penas y fijando por segundos sus ojos zafiro en el semblante del pelinaranja, la enternecía la actitud que tenía, le hacía sentirse fatal por todo lo que estaba haciéndole pasar…

-"No es ninguna molestia… Me gusta dar regalos a las personas que son importantes para mi"- Manifestó con sinceridad el pelinaranja, no como una forma de hacerle entender lo que ella ya sabía, más bien para recordarle cuan especial era en su vida.

Cada palabra, que directa o indirectamente conllevaba los sentimientos existentes hacía ella le dolían, eran como dagas que se clavaban en su corazón, la herían profundamente… no sabía que hacer.

Rukia le sonrió lastimosamente, y de nuevo bajó la mirada, poniendo sus ojuelos en sus manos, como si ahí fuera a encontrar la forma de acabar con su agonía. Un mutismo envolvió por completo el ambiente; Rukia sabía que mientras más durara la farsa peor sería para ambos, quizás lo mejor era decírselo ahora… pero ¿Cómo empezaría? ¿Qué le diría?...

-"Ichigo… tengo algo que decirte…"- Musitó quedamente, con un evidente nerviosismo en su actuar.

Pero unos húmedos labios ya se encontraban besando su cuello con suma delicadeza, pues el pelinaranja había aprovechado la hipnosis de recientes instantes en lo que se había sumergido la morena para llegar hasta ella y posarse tras ella, dispuesto a darle algo de su amor con toda serenidad, la necesitaba.

-"Que… que… estás haciendo…"- Musitó como inquiriendo, sintiéndose presa poco a poco de sus suaves caricias.

-"No sabes cuanto necesito estar contigo..."- Dijo quedamente entre besos, unos que iban por todo su cuello, mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura de la morena, acariciándola.

-"Pero tengo que decirte algo importante…"- Insistió, debatiéndose entre la pasión y el deber con dificultad, cada caricia era inevitable ser de su agrado.

-"Shh… Hablaremos de eso después…"- Puntualizó el pelinaranja, pausando todas sus caricias, pasando a ponerse frente a la morena y mirarla, regalándole una confiable sonrisa, que simplemente la convenció y dejó que sus labios apresaran los suyos en una dulce demanda, siendo guiados por las fuerzas del amor y la pasión hasta el futon en el que lentamente se dejaron caer.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, acariciando sus piernas bajo los pliegues de su kimono, sin despegar sus labios de su dulce cuello, el cual dejaba rastro de su paso y mordía suavemente su piel, la morena suspiraba por el creciente placer que su cuerpo sentía, sin poder soslayar cada contacto que él le regalaba a mitad de la noche. Abandonó las caricias en sus muslos, pasando con una gradual avidez en desanudar aquel moño que formaba su obi, sin dejar de lado sus rojizos labios, enfundándose en un vehemente beso que enaltecía su pasión.

Una vez logrado su proeza, así mismo buscó la forma en despojarse de su hakama de forma que pudiera apreciar su cuerpo desnudo, ella quedó muda ante lo que sus ojos veían, no era la primera vez… de hecho ante que el pelinaranja había tenido algunos amantes pero ninguno le provocaba tanto dolor y a la vez amor que él, lo del pasado había sido más carnal que un acto de entrega total por un sentimiento tan profundo y sincero como lo era el amor.

Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza se dedicó después a hacer a los costados los pliegues del kimono de la morena, descubriendo de forma paulatina su bien proporcionado cuerpo desnudo, era una mujer absolutamente bella de pies a cabeza, la más hermosa… Él también había tenido algunas amantes en el pasado, pero nada que trascendiera a una noche, nada comparado a como se sentía en esos momentos… algo único que seguramente jamás iba a olvidar.

Rukia dirigió sus manos hasta el rostro del mayor, acarició su piel con ternura y le sonrió cómplice del amor que le tenía, poco a poco lo fue acercando hasta poder volver a probar sus dulce labios. Mientras compartían su hálito y la dulzura de aquel contacto, las manos de aquel joven se dedicaron a sembrar sus caricias por todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra, quien ante cada contacto con zonas sensibles le hacía emitir algún gemido como muestra del gozo que percibía.

Lo venía venir en sus ojos, en cada caricia y movimiento, esperaba ansiosa el poder sentirlo… Aquel pelinaranja le dirigió una mirada que le mostraba confianza, ella accedió a toda idea y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amado… De forma lenta deslizó su hombría en sus entrañas, un gemido más se escapó de la boca de la morena, a causa de un agudo dolor que no podía reprimir, tuvo que acostumbrarse a tales sensaciones con ayuda de los besos del pelinaranja, en su intento por aminorar el ramalazo.

Momentos después el roce de sus cuerpos se mantuvo en un delirante vaivén entre el sudor y la ternura, induciendo gemidos ahogados, todo aquello mezclado con sus sinceros sentimientos que al final del acto quedaron expuestos… Un 'Te Amo' nacido del corazón… y una verdad que seguía encubierta por el temor a ser destetada por la persona que más amaba sin importarle si por ello perdía la vida.

**… … o … …**

Pasaban de las 2:00 de la madrugada, la angustia no le permitía dormir con tranquilidad, por esa razón había salido a dar un paseo por los pasillos del cuartel, con la idea de encontrarse con la luna en el antepatio, esperando verlo llegar a pesar de la hora… aunque quizás Ichigo no llegaría a dormir y seguramente pasaría la noche entre los brazos de aquella mujer del distrito rojo, siendo ella la dueña de sus pensamientos y de su corazón… no podía evitarse sentirse triste, él no la veía de la misma forma, sólo era para sus ojos la cocinera del cuartel, no una amiga, sólo la conocida… una compañera…

De sus ojuelos claros se comenzaron a derramarse algunas lágrimas, siendo la pálida luz de la luna y las luminosas estrellas las únicas testigos del dolor que percibía su alma y su corazón.

**… … o … …**

A tempranas horas en la cocina del cuartel general, un grupo de hombres ya se encontraba aguardando el desayuno, el suficiente para tener las energías necesarias para poder ejercer las actividades diarias en sus respectivos puestos, sin embargo eran momentos de absoluta chanza, curiosidad y rumores, todos ellos giraba en torno a su amigo, el Líder del Departamento de Inteligencia.

-"Ichigo no vino a dormir… ¿Qué demonios se cree?"- Comentó el pelirrojo a sus amigos mientras esperaba su porción de la mañana.

-"Pues no sé que se crea pero seguramente se fue a pasar la noche con la Oiran de la casa Tachibana"- Le contestó Ikkaku sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-"Sí… ¿a que otro lugar pudo haber ido? Si está de más decir que está enamorado de esa mujer… y siendo al único que la Oiran recibe…"- Supuso Iba, era bastante lógica la situación.

-"¿Es al único que recibe?... ¿Pues de que meritos goza?"- Se dispuso a cuestionar Sentaro, esa era información que no conocía, había ahí gato encerrado.

-"No sé… pero allá ella"- Acotó el moreno de bigote, sin profundizar mucho en el tema.

-"¿Qué tiene él que no tenga alguno de nosotros?... Ni que Ichigo estuviera tan galán…"- Aparentemente el 'ofendido' había resultado ser Sentaro, pues le traía muchas dudas saber por la preferencia de la Oiran hacia su pelinaranja amigo.

-"No sé… muy su gusto…"- Ikkaku le respondió sin darle mucha importancia, a fin que ni le interesaba esa mujer tanto como para estar deseoso de verla.

-"Habiendo hombres mucho mejores… como por ejemplo yo…"- Se alabó Sentaro, si el no lo hacía, ¿quién lo haría?, era un sujeto con el ego muy en alto.

-"No, no ni lo digas… Ahí si sería un error por parte de ella, habría de estar ciega como para preferirte a ti antes que a algunos de nosotros…"- Se burló el pelirrojo, provocando la risa del resto de sus amigos, y una fulminante mirada por parte de Sentaro, la conversación ya se había descarrilado por completo, sin embargo, parte fundamental de la misma se quedó grabada en la mente de Orihime, quien mientras limpiaba el comedor había sido escucha, corroborando lo temido.

**… … o … …**

El alba apareció colmada de beldad en compañía del sol y esplendorosos rayos, los cuales entraron por la ventana de la habitación, perturbando el apacible dormitar de la morena, la luz la invitaba a despertar y cuando los ojuelos abrió, lo primero que vio fue el sereno semblante del pelinaranja, dormitando a su lado… de verlo así se sentía tan incapaz de cumplir las ordenes de Aizen… no podía… gracias a él se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía un corazón y que aún podía ser feliz...

-"Ichigo…"- Murmuró la morena, pasando con la yema de sus dedos por cada facción del hombre que yacía a su lado.

La luz del día pareció también molestarle, frunció el ceño un poco y algunos segundos después abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el hermoso rostro de la morena, era encantador despertar y lo primer vez en ese nuevo día: su cara… la faz de la persona amada, Ichigo le sonrió.

-"Buenos días…"- Musitó acompañando esa sonrisa.

-"Buenos días…"- Respondió ella a su saludo.

Esos momentos, eran los más preciados que tenía… atesoraría cada instante, cada detalle alegre, guardaría en la mente su imagen… la del hombre tierno que le enseñó a amar.

**… … * … …**


	10. Verdad Al Descubierto

Gracias a todas/todos por sus comentarios, jeje me alegra que haya gustado esa clase de lemmon soft que añadí, algo tierno... bonito xD claro, antes de ponerle sabor al asunto.

Y la pregunta que muchas se han hecho desde hace capítulos... ¿Como reaccionará Ichigo?... bueno ya descubriran un poco de eso en la primera parte del capítulo 10 que vengo a postear.

Nada más paso también a agradecerles todos sus comentarios, y sus elogios también n///n, me animan mucha a continuar con el fic y en sí a seguir escribiendo fics del IchiRuki.

Espero les guste de antemano grazie por sus comentarios.

Un saludo grande!!!!

**

* * *

… … * … …  
Capítulo X  
"Verdad Al Descubierto"**

El lapso límite había llegado a su fin y no se atrevió a liquidarlo, después de todo estaba convencida que debía protegerlo a toda costa, sin importa si moría en el intento, además también estaba segura de que le seguían, debido a sus sentidos tan bien desarrollados lograba percibirlo… No tenía miedo a morir, ya estaba mentalizada, así la educaron desde muy pequeña pero la angustiaba mucho que fuese Ichigo quien perdiera la vida.

-"Tengo que protegerlo a como de lugar…"- Murmuró la morena para sí misma mientras de forma ligera recorría los tejados ataviada en brunos ropajes a mitad de la noche, tratando de encontrarlo y hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para evitar que completara el trabajo en su lugar.

Ichigo por su parte ya llevaba una hora rondando el distrito en ese característico atuendo de todo ninja, las sospechas lo alertaron y por esa razón había decidido ir en busca de muchas respuestas por territorio enemigo, además tenía una gran certeza de que se encontraría con aquella kunoichi que había osado en retarlo… necesitaba fervientemente saldar cuentas con esa mujer…

Se detuvo en seco, a la orilla del tejado, se sentía observado y la presencia de una segunda persona, pero por sus tácticas de escrutinio no dudaba ni un segundo que se trataba del enemigo, Ichigo viró sobre sus talones y miró hacia el frente detenidamente, entrecerró los ojos y con suma severidad habló hacia la nada.

-"No tiene caso que te escondas… sé que estás ahí"-

A penas su garganta dejó vibrar esas palabras cuando segundos después apareció en el otro extremo del tejado, aquella delgada y oscura silueta, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, la inminencia de la lluvia era evidente por los sonidos de estruendo nacidos del cielo, Ichigo reconoció la fisonomía de aquel ente, se trataba de aquella mujer ninja… el sólo verla sentía como la sangre le hervía, con unas ansias enloquecedoras de tajarle el cuello como venganza.

A Rukia no le gustaba la mirada que el pelinaranja le dirigía, aunque se postrara ante el de forma firme y altiva, en el fondo de su corazón no podía hacerse la indiferente, aquella coraza que ella misma se había propuesto poner para evitar caer en manos del amor ahora ya estaba deshecha, sólo quedaban los restos… Sentía que ya se le había acabado la fortaleza para soportar hacerle daño…

-"Estoy más que seguro que fuiste tú la que asesinó a dos de mis más leales subordinados…"- Dijo Ichigo con una furia contenida, mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes como una forma de canalizar su ira.

Sin embargo Rukia seguía sumida en el mutismo, el pelinaranja había dado al clavo, y era mejor si se mantenía callada… así evitaba actuar de forma irracional o con base a sus sentimientos… Aún no era el momento para encararle la verdad.

-"¿No vas a decir nada?..."- Inquirió, ella no hacía más dirigirle una mirada colmada de diversas emociones, si bien en ocasiones anteriores sus ojos expresaban un temple con aires de misterio, pero ahora era… diferente… como si el dolor la estuviera carcomiendo.

-"Ichigo… yo…"- Habló, se dejó de formalismos, de una actitud retadora y altiva, era la voz de una mujer enamorada que buscaba proteger la vida del ser más amado.

-"¡¡Me importa un comino lo que quieras decirme!!"- Vocifero, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, la débil posición de la morena le brindó la oportunidad perfecta para atacarla, correr velozmente hacia su persona con un kunai empuñando, con serias intenciones en clavarlo en su pecho.

A respuesta la morena lo evadió con dificultad, su ataque la tomó por sorpresa, los sentimientos que intentó expresarle fueron claves para que ese pelinaranja buscara la forma de herirla de muerte, quizás su corazón ya estaba debilitado por el amor de ese hombre, pero sus reflejos no.

Inició un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras un Ichigo sediento de sangre y venganza atacaba con todas sus fuerzas y técnicas conocidas, Rukia se dedicaba a evadir cada golpe, y aunque le provocaban dolor, buscaba fortaleza en su corazón, ya no deseaba lastimarlo y él se ensañaba en querer acabar con su vida; tenía razones válidas pero ¿Qué había con su persona, con sus sentimientos?, estos tenían la misma calidad de validez que los de Ichigo, pero desafortunadamente existía una desventaja en su contra: todo lo que sentía por él tenía un efecto contrario, no podía matarlo por amor… pero si continuaba evadiéndolo, pronto llegaría el momento en que el cansancio la dejaría bajo su merced, Ichigo no dudaría ni un segundo en liquidarla, y si moría no podría protegerlo…

Así que con determinación comenzó a asestarle algunos golpes al chico de ojos almendrados, quien al ver como su enemigo respondía a sus ataques y provocaciones sentía cierto gozo.

La morena le asestó un golpe al estómago, uno tan potente que provocó que el pelinaranja se inclinara por el dolor, Ichigo calló de rodillas, sobándoce la zona herida, Rukia dio un par de pasos hacia atrás… Aguardando a que se recuperara, si alguien de sus compañeros de arma la viera actuar de esa forma no la reconocerían, ella sabía que no era correcto brindarle ese tipo de espacios pero el corazón ahora guiaba sus acciones.

Mientras tanto el pelinaranja hizo tiempo, mientras fingía frotarse la parte donde había recibido el golpe, tomó la oportunidad y con discreción tomó un par de shurikens de algún escondrijo en su atuendo, de forma que los lanzó directamente hacia el cuerpo de la morena, quien se vió una vez más sorprendida, con mayor dificultad y la guardia baja esquivó uno de ellos, pero el otro rasgó la capucha que protegía su rostro, más no consiguió dejar a exposición una muestra de su identidad.

Rukia no dudó y rápidamente asestó al pelinaranja un par de patadas giratorias, una fue a dar en la mandíbula y el otro a su pecho, trayendo como consecuencia que el pelinaranja cayera desde las alturas hasta el suelo de tierra, la misma escena de la primera ocasión se volvía a repetir.

Rukia bajó hasta donde él se encontraba, tirado en el suelo a mitad de una callejuela, con los ojos titilantes mientras ella le miraba fijamente, estaba a su completa merced para aniquilarlo pero no esas sus intenciones, así que se inclinó tan sólo un poco y le extendió la mano, esperando a que la estrechara con la suya, como una ofrenda de paz.

Ichigo por su parte no lo podía creer, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿porqué le brindaba su ayuda cuando era el enemigo?, se hundió en su profundo mirar azulino como si en el pudiera encontrar las respuestas a sus interrogantes, pero no era un hombre muy confiado.  
De un instante a otro, en un movimiento desesperado y sagaz el filo del sable de Ichigo apareció ante los ojos de la morena, más cerca de lo debido, no sólo cortado su mejilla, también trozando aquella capucha oscura que protegía más que su rostro, su verdadera identidad.

Los tajos de tela cayeron en vilo al suelo, una pasmada Rukia se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, mirando hacia el frente, sintiendo lo peor acabar con su alma y su corazón, ni siquiera podía mirar el rostro del pelinaranja… No deseaba ver su semblante lleno de despecho y de odio…

Los latidos de su corazón acrecentaron su ritmo, sentía su respiración cortarse, sus ojuelos miel nuevamente miraba titilantes el rostro de la kunoichi, reconociendo esas facciones, esos labios, ese par de ojos zafiros, no lograba asimilar el presente, con dificultad pasaba saliva por su garganta… Le arribó una mezcla de sentimientos, todos se contradecían y el pasmo mucho menos le daba indicios de cómo actuar o que decir… Aquella dulce cortesana de Tachibana de la que tanto estaba enamorado y la kunoichi de La Oposición que tanto odiaba por asesinar a gente de su confianza eran la misma persona… Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación, aún no se dignaba a creerlo, no se podía tratar de la misma persona, no, no, no… Su corazón se estaba desquebrajando poco a poco, con un tortuoso dolor que aquejaba su vida… ¿Por qué?...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se hundieron en un profundo mutismo, debatiendo internamente con el deber y sus sentimientos… Mientras una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer del cielo, empapando poco a poco sus cuerpos imperturbables en el lugar, sintiendo su amor debilitarse hasta el punto de maldecirse así mismos por permitirse sentir esa clase de emociones.

A ambos, pero más específicamente a Rukia, les tomaron por sorpresa un trío de sus iguales, Rukia le dirigió una mirada retadora al líder del grupo, quien desenvainó su sable.

-"Ichigo… vete…"- Le dijo al pelinaranja estando de espaldas, pero Kurosaki se mantuvo estoico, sin comprender sus palabras ni la razón por la que lo hacía.

-"No tiene caso… Va a morir de todos modos"- Musitó Soi Fong con la tentativa en atacar al hombre tras Rukia, quien al ver y sentirse amenazada se adelantó en desenvainar su sable, como una advertencia.

Rukia echó una mirad hacia sus espaldas, viendo una fracción del rostro de aquel hombre que amaba.

-"Vete…"-

-"Pero…"- No logró ni terminar el enunciado cuando la alterada voz de la morena le interrumpió.

-"¡¡Sólo vete!!"-

El pelinaranja se levantó cuidadosamente, posó su mirada en el perfil de la pelinegra y acto seguido emprendió la huida, escuchándose su marcha desvanecerse poco a poco por la incesante lluvia y los truenos.

Era el momento de afrontar las consecuencias, iba a pelear con el alma y el corazón sin ninguna clase de miramientos… Traicionaría, asesinaría, hasta su vida entera daría por él.

**

* * *

**

La lluvia seguían cayendo incesantemente, Rukia dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, topándose con Soi Fong, quien le observaba de forma rígida, aunque sintiera un gran odio debido a la desilusión, sabía encubrirlo perfectamente, era una mujer no sólo fuerte físicamente, también en lo moral.

-"No puedo creer que hayas llegado a éste extremo…"- Musitó Soi Fong, entrecerrando los ojos, incrédula ante la actitud de la morena en proteger al enemigo.

Rukia no dijo nada sobre el comentario, continuó observándola de forma retadora.

-"¡¡Vayan tras él!!"- Ordenó la de cabellera corta a sus dos subordinados, quienes sin dudarlo emprendieron la marcha.

-"¡¡De ninguna manera!!"- Interrumpió la morena, lanzando al momento a ese par de ninjas, cuatro shurikens, de forma tan precisa era su actuar que esas armas fueron a clavarse en el cuerpo de ambos, si bien el impacto no era bastante fuerte pero tenían sus respectivos efectos, pues previamente había untado veneno en sus puntas.

Esto lo aprovechó Soi Fong para tomar desprevenida a la morena y empezar a atacarla con su sable, Rukia con mucho esfuerzo logró defenderse, iniciando una lucha entre ambas kunoichis.

Mientras aquel par de subordinados se recuperaban del ataque con los shurikens y emprendía la huida en búsqueda del pelinaranja.

Los filos de sus espadas chocaban constantemente, con todas sus fuerzas atacaban a su rival, sin ninguna clase de miramiento en cuanto a tratar de herir al rival de muerte. Soi Fong era bastante rápida en sus movimientos, lo cual resultaba toda una desventaja para Rukia, sin embargo tenía a su favor una inmensurable fuerza…

Y aunque pudiese considerarse una igualdad, realmente quien tenía un haz bajo la manga era Soi Fong, quien al ver como la morena no podía igualar su rapidez, sacó provecho de eso y con toda malicia lanzó al rostro de la morena un nageteppo, una clase de polvo irritante, provocando que Rukia dejara caer su sable, llevándose las manos a los ojos, sentía como estos le ardían con suma intensidad, la vista no le funcionaba aunque tratara de guiarse con los demás sentidos, estos se vieron también afectados por un agudo dolor que atravesó sus dos piernas y brazos, pues Soi Fong lanzó cuatro tokis, un estilo de agujas que fueron a dar en puntos vitales de la pelinegra, haciéndola que cayera de rodillas en el húmedo suelo y segundos después su cuerpo entero.

Soi Fong le miraba con prepotencia, ese había sido un asunto complicado, pero al final logró debilitarla, no le quitaría la vida, aún esperaba las órdenes de Aizen, él sería quien le asestaría el golpe final. Además faltaba que dos de sus subalternos, esperaba que pudieran haber capturado al pelinaranja o aún mejor, haberlo liquidado según los planes.

* * *

Bastante cansado, agitado, colmado de tantas sensaciones, de una mezcla de sentimientos que no le permitían pensar con claridad, aún le costaba asimilar que Rukia era la mujer que tanto amaba y a la vez su peor enemiga, mucho menos lograba entender el origen del actuar de la morena, ¿porqué le salvó la vida?... Era el enemigo, por ley natural no era correcto… Ella había determinado pelear contra aquellos otros ninjas, sin ninguna clase de ayuda, sabía de su fuerte potencial pero tres eran demasiados para ella pero aunque Rukia le perdonó la vida, y le salvó no iba a regresar para ayudarla… Su dolido corazón no se lo permitía… Ella había asesinado a personas vitales en su equipo, gente de su completa confianza, cariño y respeto, no tenía perdón… aunque ella le había robado el corazón, todo había sido un engaño… una maldita mentirosa que había jugado con sus sentimientos…

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia empapaban todo su cuerpo, el cual seguía en el suelo de tierra, Rukia sentía un inmenso dolor por todo el cuerpo, tampoco podía distinguir lo que tenía en frente, sus ojos aún estaban bajo los efectos de aquel polvo… Había perdido… Más allá del dolor corporal, estaba el que percibía su corazón y su alma en esos instantes, por mucho que intentó no había logrado su cometido, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojuelos zafiro, se confundían fácilmente con la lluvia.

-"Levántela"- Ordenaba Aizen, quien ya había llegado a la escena.

Aquel par de ninjas que anteriormente habían ido sin éxito en búsqueda de Ichigo eran quienes la incorporaban, ella a penas y podía apoyar los pies, no podía distinguir el rostro del castaño pero sabía que era él…

-"Rukia… haz cometido un grave error y lo sabes…"- Le musitó teniéndola frente a frente.

Pero ella no podía articular palabra alguna, tanto dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable a pesar que desde pequeña se le entrenó para sobrellevarlo, además su corazón estaba roto… no podía dejar de pensar en el pelinaranja.

-"Debería matarte por tu falta…"- Añadió Aizen, quien desenvainó su sable, con la firme intención de tajarle el cuello.

La morena a penas pudo vislumbrar el brillo de ese filo, aunque ella misma se decía que no tenía miedo a morir, ese sentimiento la embargó al instante, tenía un profundo pavor a no volver a ver la luz del día, de no poder hundirse en ese par de ojos miel que la habían enamorado, de no poder entregarle toda la felicidad a Ichigo… de no volver a verlo nunca más.

Ya no había mucho por hacer, si iba a morir al menos podía decir que no se arrepentía de nada.

-"Pero ya estás acabada… Suéltenla… Ellos vendrán por ella y la mataran de todas formas…"- Puntualizó el castaño, ese cuerpo delgado y moribundo cayó al suelo una vez dada la orden, aunque Rukia no lograba comprender muy bien la situación, no objetó nada… Sólo dejó que el dolor le nublara la conciencia.

Aunque Soi Fong no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su superior, tuvo que conformarse con verla ahí… su tiempo de vida no se prologaría mucho en ese estado, si no moría por las heridas, el Gobierno a sabiendas de su historial acabaría con ella, ya no tenía ninguna clase de esperanzas.

Aizen y sus subordinados fueron desapareciendo de la escena, sin ningún miramiento la abandonaron ahí… a mitad de la nada… a mitad de la lluvia… a merced de la muerte.

* * *

La luz del sol entraba por una pequeña ventanita, esos cálidos rayos la obligaron a abrir los ojos lentamente, era extraño que su vista se encontrara en buenas condiciones, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

Cuando pudo distinguir, observó a su alrededor, todo era oscuridad, había un olor a humedad y era un lugar bastante gélido, cuando intentó movilizarse se percató de que estaba atada de pies y manos, seguramente alguien del Gobierno a sabiendas de todo le había tomado por prisionera.

Escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse al instante, aún entre la ligera sombra se podía distinguir la silueta de alguien, la cual poco a poco se fue acercando a paso lento.

Lo que los ojos de Rukia observaron la dejaron pasmada, reconocía ese amable rostro y esa cabellera marrón, no lograba entender que hacía ella ahí.

-"Te traje algo de comer…"- Musitó Orihime, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Rukia para ofrecerle la bandeja de comida.

La pelimarrón observó a la joven cautiva, ella también había sido víctima de la sorpresa al enterarse de la verdadera identidad de Rukia, ¿Cómo una mujer que consideró dulce y de buenos sentimientos, era realmente una kunoichi?...

Pero aún así confiaba en ella, por ende le desató las manos y aguardó a que probara bocado, aunque en sí se trataba del enemigo, sus sentimientos guiaban su corazón y no le permitían dejarla morir de hambre.

Rukia se sorprendió ante tales acciones, podía escapar en esos instantes pero era mucho riesgo, tanto para su físico como para su corazón; así que prefirió tomar un bollo de la bandeja, lo comió despacio, deleitándose con su sabor y luego pasó a beber algo de zumo de naranja, su sabor era como la gloria…

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- Inquirió Orihime, había algo que no le permitía creer algunas cosas, necesitaba que ella le resolviera.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando la dulce voz de la pelimarrón soltó la primera palabra, alguien intervino en la conversación, estrepitosamente abrió la puerta y soltó coléricas palabras.

-"¡¡Inoue, no deberías estar aquí!!"- La pelimarrón, con ojos titilantes y asustada echó una mirada a morena y resignada emprendió camino hasta la salida.

-"Lo siento"- Musitó con la mirada gacha ante cierto pelinaranja de ojos miel, después salió y sólo notó como la puerta se cerraba, dejando a Kurosaki dentro de aquella cúpula llena de dolor y misterio.

Entre las cuatro paredes de aquel oscuro recinto, los pasos de Ichigo resonaron con fuerza ante su andar, como muestra de la inmensa furia que lo invadía al pensar en ella y sus mentiras.

Tomó un banquillo y lo acomodó frente a la morena, se sentó a contemplarla, la vio sentada en el rincón, con su cuerpo recargado en la pared, la mirada gacha, en un estado deplorable… Rukia sentía vibrar todo su cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba a ritmo inmoderado, algo dentro de su cuerpo se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos por la visible actitud del pelinaranja, no tenía ni el valor de mirarlo a los ojos después de todo…

Un silencio invadió el lugar, mientras cada uno se sumía en sus propias cavilaciones, por parte de la morena se sentía la persona más vil en el planeta, el hombre que tanto amaba ahora tenía un actitud áspera cuando en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era unos de sus cálidos abrazos, pero quizás era mucho pedir después de haberle inventado diversidad de cosas sobre su vida, pero si había algo cierto eran sus sentimientos hacia él… y necesitaba que lo entendiera.

Para Ichigo era un mezcla de dolor, furia, desolación que no le permitían ver las cosas de forma objetiva, esa mujer que yacía frente no se parecía a la que le había robado el corazón, es más ni existía, sólo estaba una traidora, una mentirosa sin esperanzas… pero justo cuando determinaba liquidarla, algo en lo más profundo de su alma no se lo permitía, le hacía dudar… y es que verla le traía tantos bellos recuerdos… unos que al caer en cuenta que fueron mentiras para envolverlo le destrozaban por completo y le provocaba tanto odio… No sabía que decir, que hacer, que pensar… Todo era tan contradictorio, tan doloroso, tan infame que por momentos se maldecía por ser tan débil de corazón, habiendo deseado no haberla conocido pero ya era muy tarde.

**… … * … …**


	11. Dime Si No Es Amor

Un saludo cordial todas las personas que siguen éste fic, que en efecto, ya anda en sus capítulos finales así que espero le haya gustado la trama del mismo.

Paso a agradecerles todos sus comentarios y su apoyo, aprecio mucho su paciencia y sus opiniones.

Incluye líricas del tema de **_B. Adams_**, _**"Everything I Do"**_.

Espero le guste y de antemano agradezco sus comentarios.

Saludos!!!

**

* * *

**

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XI**

**"Dime si no es amor"**

El silencio incómodo en el que estaban envueltos se vio roto por el pelinaranja, quien con rígida mirada la observaba.

-"Si no quieres morir torturada, dime cuales son los planes de Aizen"-

-"No lo sé… Mis ordenes sólo se limitaban a liquidarte"- Musitó con dificultad la morena, aunque bien Aizen le había mencionado sus planes, seguramente estos habían cambiado por completo a no haber cumplido con la misión y además a sabiendas de que era prisionera del Gobierno.

Ichigo la miró, la sangre que corrían por sus venas enardecía al escucharla decir sin ninguna clase de miramiento cual había sido su orden, liquidarlo… Le traía de nuevo esos recuerdos, todo lo que ella hizo para ganarse su confianza y buscar la forma de aniquilarlo, aunque afortunadamente logró darse cuenta a tiempo… eso creía, cuando la realidad era muy distinta.

-"Tu misión era liquidarme… ¿no?... entonces toda maniobra que hiciste estaba ligadas para ese fin ¿o me equivoco?"- Aunque el rencor empezara a consumirlo, en el fondo tenía la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas que ella había hecho no estaban del todo vinculadas para lograr su cometido, quería pensar que había hecho algunas cosas por su propia voluntad, porque su corazón se lo dictó.

Rukia se aventuró a levantar la mirada, con sus ojos zafiro titilantes enfocó su atención en él, era evidente el dolor que estaba sintiendo, no sólo por las heridas que su cuerpo había recibido sino también por esa arisca actitud del pelinaranja, ¿porqué le trataba tan mal?...

-"Al principio… sólo al principio… pero eso fue cambiando poco a poco… gracias a ti"- Empezó a sincerarse, en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era que Ichigo conociera la otra cara de la moneda, que sus acciones no se dejaran guiar por sólo el lado inicuo, que se atreviera a ver los grandes y positivos cambios que él había hecho en ella.

-"No me digas mentiras…"- Aún se negaba a creerlo, ella le estaba dando respuestas muy ambiguas pero ambas colmadas de falsedad.

-"¡¡No te estoy mintiendo!! ¡¡Acepto que al principio hice todo lo posible para captar tu atención para así ser más fácil liquidarte pero… tú… con tus detalles, con tu forma tan dulce de tratarme… eso fue cambiando!!"- Le respondió a gritos, sintiendo como de sus mejillas resbalaban varias lágrimas, y la voz se le quebraba, era un tremendo sufrimiento que él no pudiera comprenderlo.

-"¡¡¿Y porqué habría de creerte?!! ¡¡Como sé si lo que dices es la verdad!!"- Ichigo también se exaltó, por diferentes lados que lo viera, no encontraba nada de lógica en las acciones que la pelinegra era autora. No podía creer sus argumentos, que su forma de tratarla la hizo cambiar, pues no parecía, si no sus dos subalternos más preciados seguirían vivos. Era otra mentira más en su repertorio.

Kurosaki se acercó azarosamente, sus pasos resonaban en cada rincón del sitio, y tan pronto las plantas de sus pies se detuvieron al flanco izquierdo de la morena, inclinó su cabeza a la altura de ella y le musitó:

-"Dame una buena razón por la cual tengo que creerte, porqué todo lo que haz ocasionado apunta hacia otra dirección…"-

Su mano trémula la dirigió hacia la mejillas del pelinaranja, acariciándola suavemente, sus ojos lacrimosos se posaron en su rostro, con un dejo de dolor lindando con el cariño se detuvo a contemplarlo… buscando las palabras correctas que le hicieran vislumbrar la realidad.

-"¡¡¡Si te perdoné la vida… Si te salvé… Todos esos riesgos que tomé fueron por ti…. Porqué te amo!!!"- Estaba alterada, sus ojuelos zafiro nuevamente dejaron al descubierto su tristeza al verter algunas lágrimas, sus labios temblaban así como sus manos por la impotencia que sentía, esa era la forma más directa en que podía decirle las razones de su actuar… -"¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?"- Acotó la morena al ver como Ichigo no reaccionaba.

**_Mírame a los ojos, tú verás  
Lo que significas para mí_**

El pelinaranja se quedó mudo ante la declaración de la morena, en lo más profundo se sentía feliz al saber que ella le guardaba fuertes sentimientos, pero el rencor y la rabia tenían un peso mayor en su forma de ver y percibir las cosas, estaba completamente confundido en como pensar y como actuar…

**_Busca tu corazón - busca tu alma  
Y cuando me encuentres allí no buscarás más_**

**-**"'¡¡Debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad, así me hubieras evitado muchos problemas, confusión y dolor!! ¡¡Lo que sientas o dejes de sentir por mi ahora ya no me importa!!"- Vociferó el pelinaranja quitando la mano de la morena bruscamente, mirándola con desprecio, se levantó con rapidez dándole la espalda, iniciando su marcha hacia la salida, ya había tenido suficiente.

-"¡¡No me digas que no valió la pena!! ¡¡Dime si no es amor todo lo que hecho por ti!!"- Gritó fuertemente la morena, con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, con el corazón completamente destrozado, llena de dolor y escasa de esperanza, mientras veía como el hombre que amaba se retiraba y la dejaba de nuevo sumida en la oscuridad y el sufrimiento.

**_No me digas que no vale la pena  
No me puedes decir que no vale la pena  
Tu sabes que es cierto  
Todo lo que hago - lo hago por ti_**

Ichigo cerró la puerta tras él, se recargó en ella completamente abatido, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho debido al dolor, el cual incrementaba al escuchar los sollozos de la morena… Ese punzante dolor en su corazón le estaba martirizando, odiaba tratarla de esa forma pero el engaño era un obstáculo que su orgullo no podía dejar pasar por alto, cuando sintió su cálida mano acariciar su rostro deseó con todas sus fuerzas acunarla entre sus brazos, pero las ordenes eran ordenes y por mucho que la amara tenía que acatarlas.

Tomó aire, levantó la mirada y la enfocó hacia el frente, con determinación se encaminó de regreso a los pasillos del cuartel, tenía muchas cosas en que meditar y un gran favor que pedir.

**

* * *

**

La noche había arribado la ciudad y junto con ella las luminosas estrellas y la luna con su pálida luz que se colaba por aquella abertura que servía como único contacto con el exterior, se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y un silencio que le traía la melancolía.

Tal y como se encontraban las cosas sentía que la esperanza finalmente se había esfumado, el hombre que le había enseñado a amar la despreciaba por sus actos subversivos que iban en contra de lo que él creía, las palabras sinceras y el amor declarado ya no tenían valor y lugar en la vida de Ichigo, por más que intentara él había dejado claro que nada sobre ella le importaba después de lo sucedido, el rememorar la escena de la mañana era un terrible sufrimiento que la acongojaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ello y tratar de asimilarlo, pero su obstinado corazón quería creer que todo lo dicho por el pelinaranja sólo habían sido palabras que se quedaban en el viento pero no representaban lo que en verdad sentía… por esa razón no se dignaba a declinar.

De pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría, dejando pasar a dos personas, una de ellas traía consigo un par de candelabros, así como un canasto lleno de algunas cosas, y la otra cargaba con un gran tinado de madera, Rukia apenas podía apreciar las siluetas de aquellas personas, aparentemente era dos mujeres.

-"Traeré el agua…"- Dijo una de las mujeres.

-"Está bien… Ten cuidado"- Fue la respuesta de la otra chica, la morena reconoció la voz de ella, sin duda alguna se trataba de Orihime, quien caminó hasta donde la morena y puso en puntos estratégicos ese par de candiles para que alumbraran parte de aquel recinto, acomodando en alguna parte aquel gran canasto.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, sólo se limitaron a esperar la llegada de la otra mujer, quien varios minutos después arribó el lugar cargando dos cubetas de agua, las cuales fue a verter en aquel tinado.

-"Listo… ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda?"- Inquirió la otra mujer antes de marcharse.

-"No, gracias. Lo haré yo sola"-

-"En ese caso, ten cuidado de que nadie te descubra…"-

Orihime sonrió ligeramente, la otra dama se escabulló del lugar con sumo sigilo, dejando tanto a la morena cautiva como a la pelimarrón dentro de aquella cúpula.

-"Te traje agua caliente, algunos ropajes… para que puedas asearte…"- Dijo Orihime mientras sacaba algunas vestimentas del canasto.

Rukia la miró detenidamente, conmovida por lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo por ayudarla, no sólo se esforzaba también ponía en riesgo su vida, no era correcto auxiliar al cautivo.

-"Gracias…"- Musitó la morena, Orihime le sonrió dulcemente, acercándose a ella para desatar sus pies, ayudándola a incorporarse y a que se deshiciera de lo que le ataviaba, de forma que su desnudo cuerpo se adentrara a las cálidas aguas.

Lavó su cabellera, su rostro, su cuerpo entero quedó libre de impurezas, Orihime le entregó algunas batas para que se cubriera, incluso notando sus heridas las sanó con sumo cuidado, Inoue era mujer de noble corazón, y aunque se le acusara de muchos cargos, ella creía saber lo que había detrás de todo, sospechaba de las razones por las cuales no había cumplido con su misión de asesinar a Ichigo, además si él despreciara tanto a la morena no le habría pedido su ayuda para lo que en esos momentos realizaba y algo le hacía creer que podía hacer algo al respecto… ser ese lazo que pudiera unir de nuevo los corazones de la morena y el pelinaranja.

**

* * *

**

Pasaba de la media noche cuando lo que vieron sus ojos al abrir la puerta fue su rostro, era una visita inesperada y que desconocía en gran parte las razones. Con cuidado a que nadie pudiera descubrirlos, la invitó a pasar y estando encerrados entre las cuatro paredes se dedicaron a hablar.

-"¿Terminaste con lo que te encargué?"- Preguntó Ichigo quedamente, tratando de sonar rígido.

-"Sí. ¿Porqué la lastimas?... Ella realmente lamenta todo lo que hizo pero…"- No logró continuar con las palabras pues el pelinaranja la interrumpió.

-"Ella no tuvo piedad al lastimarme… ¿porqué habría de pasarle por alto todo lo que hizo?"- De repente la ira se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, que regresándole el dolor ocasionado podría darse una idea los efectos.

-"Ella me dijo hace minutos que… al principio sus ordenes sólo estaban restringidas a aniquilarte… pero conforme te fue conociendo y por la forma en que la tratabas sin querer se enamoró de ti… por eso declinó en su misión y te protegió… ¿pero que haz hecho tu a cambio?..."- Las palabras de Orihime fueron como un golpe, ella tenía mucha razón pero… ese era su trabajo… no podía tener preferencias ante nadie, ni con Rukia…

-"Quiero ayudarla… pero no puedo, no tengo nada a su favor… Además aún me duele lo que me hizo… estoy tan confundido… no sé que hacer…"- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, nuevamente esa sensación de desesperación comenzó a aquejarlo, sintió como la mano de la pelimarrón se posaba en su hombro y quedamente le decía:

-"Claro que puedes… yo te ayudaré…"- Sus miradas chocaron por algunos instantes, Orihime pudo ver un brillo especial en su mirada, uno que reflejaba la esperanza, Ichigo por su parte sintió la calidez arribarle el alma, una especie de calma que los vocablos de la pelimarrón le regaló, tenía una idea, un plan que esperaba rindiera frutos.

**

* * *

**

Sólo se presentaba ante él para entregarle sus informes relacionados al Departamento que lideraba, sin embargo ésta ocasión estaba varado frente a sus puertas con un plan bien definido en la mente, gracias a Orihime había encontrado una salida viable a la confusión por la que estaba transitando su mente y su corazón, sólo faltaba la contraparte que quedaba en completa decisión del Comandante General.

-"Pasa Kurosaki"- Dijo el longevo hombre de rango mayor, invitándole a adentrarse a sus aposentos, el pelinaranja seriamente acató y estando ambos confinados entre las cuatro paredes, se dispusieron a discutir los asuntos que según Ichigo, eran de suma urgencia resolver.

-"Investigué a la mujer que mis hombres capturaron hace dos días"- Introdujo a palabras con semblante serio, uno que resultara convincente al mayor.

-"Qué arrojó su investigación"- Quiso saber el veterano Yamamoto, inmutable en su actuar.

-"Esa mujer responde al nombre de Rukia, 24 años de edad, cortesana de alto rango de la casa Tachibana en el distrito de Shimabara, no tiene ninguna clase de antecedente relacionado al grupo de La Oposición o delitos referentes"- Aunque Kurosaki sabía la verdad, y lo que sus labios soltaban era mentiras que creía tan piadosas como peligrosas, sólo para poder salvarla de un rumbo directo a la muerte.

-"¿Ya ha corroborado esa información?"- Yamamoto era un hombre difícil de convencer, por ello necesitaba tener la certeza de los datos.

-"Personalmente me dediqué a tener certeza de ello. Puede confiar en la veracidad de los datos"- Ichigo lo decía con voz tan segura, incluso su forma de dirigirse y cada ademán derrochaba innegable certidumbre.

-"Pero hay algo que no me queda claro"- Para Yamamoto, Ichigo era uno de los líderes de la policía del Gobierno más confiables, debido a su código de honor y carácter podía decir que era de los hombres que nunca pensaría y mucho menos trataría en traicionarlo. Pero incluso, el Comandante tenía un duda que necesitaba fuera despejada antes de tomar un veredicto respecto a la morena.

Ichigo tragó saliva con dificultad, al menos esperaba que le permitiera interrogarla directamente, si no habría graves problemas para ambos, pero con temple aguardó a su duda.

-"Si ella no está ligada al asunto que nos concierne, ¿porqué fue hallada con indumentaria y armas que toda kunoichi debe portar?"-

Respiró profundo, guardó la calma, procesando las preguntas y pensando en una lógica respuesta que no le pusiera en tela de juicio.

-"Respecto a eso, se le preguntó a la cautiva, ella declaró ser víctima de un engaño por parte de un hombre miembro de La Oposición, quien la frecuentaba en el distrito rojo"- El argumento sonaba lógico, si ella había sido víctima de un engaño, viéndose amenazada y obligada a hacerse pasar por una kunoichi, siendo en sí la carnada, entonces no había cargos que imputarle pues tampoco existían pruebas contundentes.

-"Ya veo… ¿Entonces cuál en su veredicto final?"- Inquirió Yamamoto, tal cuestión tomó por sorpresa al pelinaranja, esperaba que la condición de la morena la determinara él, pues era el Comandante General.

-"Disculpe el atrevimiento pero ese tipo de decisiones están en sus manos Señor"- Acotó Kurosaki aún impactado, el veterano imperturbable le miró fijamente.

-"Está equivocado, usted como líder del Departamento de Inteligencia, tienes entre sus responsabilidades tomar decisiones acertadas en éste tipo de asuntos. Se hará lo que usted diga, entonces… ¿Cuál es su veredicto?"- Las palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, quizás se precipitó demasiado que lo había olvidado, pero daba mayor seguridad si él lo aprobaba.

-"Digo que esa mujer es inocente"- Dictaminó, esperando que no se le refutara la decisión.

-"Entonces así será. Pida a sus hombres que sea puesta en libertad"- Por las palabras del mayor, no había existido ninguna clase de inconveniente, era aprobado su laudo.

Con miradas de complicidad y acatamiento, se despidieron.

Al salir del recinto, Ichigo puso sentirse con un peso menos encima, había sido difícil conllevar sus emociones y sensaciones, de forma que su actitud no pusiera en peligro el veredicto. Ahora Rukia no podía decir que no le había ayudado, por él ella estaría puesta en libertad pero… ¿y sus sentimientos?... ¿podría volver a confiar?... Eso el tiempo lo decidiría… o quizás más pronto de lo debido.

Con la frente en alto caminó por los pasillos del cuartel, en dirección hasta los edificios del Departamento que dirigía, allí también les daría las explicaciones y ordenes necesarias, aunque sería él, quien personalmente le daría la noticia a la morena.

**

* * *

**

Estaba un poco más tranquila, ya se había acostumbrado a ese estrecho recinto, a que el sol entrara por un pequeño recoveco y la luna hiciera lo mismo por las noches, lo único que tenía por hacer era el pensar, sumirse en lo más profundo de sus cavilaciones, aparentemente todo estaba mal… pero su corazón seguía testarudo a la idea de que Ichigo probablemente aún la quería pero no se dignaba a demostrárselo por el orgullo y el deber, ambos eran factores difíciles de rehuir.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a aquel pelinaranja, quien observó a la morena que cabizbaja se encontraba, le enternecía encontrarla así, quizás era momento para demostrarle que a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, así que se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas, quedando a la altura de su rostro, Rukia por su parte al percibir esa cercanía comenzó a temblar por nerviosismo, su corazón empezó a palpitar imperioso, aún se sonrojó cuando le entrevió…

Ichigo tomó el mentón de la morena, pidiendo ver sus ojos zafiro, se hundió en la belleza de los mismos, dándose cuenta que ella, aún siendo una kunoichi, tenía la capacidad de derretir su corazón, sin pensarlos dos veces, fue acercando sus labios lentamente a los de ella, percibiendo su aliento y su respiración, ella no parecía estar en condición de rechazar ese roce, de hecho un dejo de alegría la sucumbió al adivinar lo que el pelinaranja busca encontrar en sus labios, cuando sus ojos entrecerrados estaban, a instantes de unir sus labios, alguien entró estrepitosamente en la celda.

Provocando un pasmo en la pareja, Ichigo se separó de ella al instante, mirando azorado la entrada, donde un subordinado suyo se encontraba.

-"¡¡Señor, La Oposición está avanzando a donde el Emperador Kōmei!!"- Vocifero el exaltado hombre, después de sus palabras le sucedieron llamados de alerta hacia todo el cuartel.

Ichigo quedó pasmado, el enemigo estaba dispuesto a atacar directamente al Emperador, dentro de sus deberes se encontraba evitarlo en conjunto con sus hombres y los demás escuadrones.

-"¡¡Dile a los demás que se preparen, vamos hacia allá!!"- Dictaminó, al instante aquel sujeto corrió con el propósito de entregar el recado, dejando nuevamente a solas al pelinaranja y a la morena.

Ella le miró preocupada, con sus ojos titilantes puesto en su rostro, no podía evitar sentirse melancólica…

-"El Comandante General ha determinado dejarte en libertad…"- A penas el mensaje llegó a sus tímpanos y sus ojuelos reflejaron la sorpresa que sentía, azorada le miró, ¿Cómo había sido posible eso si había tantas pruebas que indicaban su culpabilidad?... No entendía porqué las cosas estaban cambiando de rumbo, no merecía el perdón…

-"Inoue se encargará de ti… yo me tengo que ir"- Le dijo a la morena, apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella, sin embargo la pelinegra aprovechó para acariciar la mejilla del chico con suma delicadeza, mirándole con suma ternura, murmurándole palabras que servirían como un aliciente para volver con vida.

-"Cuidate mucho que yo te estaré esperando"-

**_¿Dime qué ves aquí? ¿Dime si ves amor?  
¿Dime qué piensas? ¿Qué siente tu corazón?_**

Ichigo le sonrió levemente, pasando a besar las palmas de la morena por un instante, ahora sentía que estaba recuperando la calma, como si tuviera de regreso el cariño de la morena, el simple hecho de tenerla cerca le llenaba de vitalidad, quizás ahora era más probable tener una vida a su lado y lucharía por ello.

Sin ninguna clase de miramiento, la abrazó fuertemente, uno que ella correspondió con sutileza, manteniéndose unidos por algunos momentos, uno que llenaban de dicha y a la par de nostalgia, despidiéndose temporalmente… Se separaron un poco, sus miradas chocaron acompañadas de un leve sonrisa, al momento Kurosaki fue alejándose con dirección fija… dejando a Rukia de nuevo en soledad, pero con más sentimentalismo desbordando de su ser… de ahí en adelante aguardaría a que el destino volviera a unirlos, si es que así lo quería.

**… … * … …**


	12. Guerra, Muerte & Dolor

Chicos, chicas a todos mil gracias por leerlo y dejarme sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que guste el fic aun cuando ya está casi casi casi terminando.

No hay mucho por decir, sólo que se pone color de hormiga la situación la cual queda casi definida al final.

Por cierto, mañana salgo de viaje con destino a México, ya saben, vacaciones jeje pero espero aún estando allá poder actualizar.

Paso también a agradecerles su apoyo, paciencia y opiniones, son una buena motivación .

Les dejo el capítulo XII... espero les guste.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XII**

** "Guerra, Muerte & Dolor"**

Varios minutos después Inoue apareció ante la morena, le miró con cierta curiosidad y cuando Rukia se percató de su presencia le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, eso daba a demostrar que las cosas habían quedado resueltas, lo cual hacía sentir mejor a Orihime.

-"Tengo otra noticia para ti…"- Musitó la pelimarrón mientras se acercaba hasta donde la morena, cuya atención fue captada por las palabras de la chica.

-"¿Es algo malo?"- Preguntó la morena, y es que con los acontecimientos recientes temor, mucho temor le daba considerar que se habían suscitado nuevos problemas.

-"No para nada… de hecho acaban de notificarme que puedes quedarte en el cuartel… trabajaras junto conmigo…"- La morena había quedado estupefacta, no sólo le había liberado, ahora tenía un hogar, un lugar a donde pertenecer, incluso un trabajo digno… se sentía tan afortunada y agradecida.

-"Gracias…"- Musitó quedamente, mirando a la pelimarrón con un dejo de ternura, le sonrió calidamente, gesto el cual Orihime correspondió de misma forma.

-"Anda… te enseñaré el lugar…"- Inoue le extendió la mano, invitándola a incorporarse lo que sería de ahora en adelante su nueva vida, no como una kunoichi, mucho menos como una fingida cortesana del distrito rojo, si no como la mujer que era, una llena de anhelos.

La morena estrechó su mano con la suya, y así iniciaba esa nueva etapa de su vida… aunque con cierta preocupacione referente al pelinaranja que ahora iba marcha hasta donde el Emperador, para enfrentar su destino, quizás no era correcto pero tenía que hacer algo por él, por el hombre que le dio esperanzas.

**… … o … …**

Anocheció, en el cielo se podían apreciar nubosidad, anunciado la pronta llegada de la lluvia tan común por esas fechas, La Oposición, un pequeño grupo pero fuerte con sed de venganza y poder político aguardaba en unas instalaciones cercanas al Castillo, con toda intención habían desperdigado el rumor de atacar al Emperador esa misma noche, pero realmente se trataba de una distracción, una suficiente para atacar a la policía de Gobierno por sorpresa y así ejercer su poder sobre ellos, no sólo acabando con los mandos importantes, específicamente tenían en la mira al hombre que mayor problemas les había causado desde que tenía el mando: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pero… el ataque sorpresa lo recibirían ellos.

Tocaron a la puerta, el encargado de mantener al grupo de La Oposición fuera de la mira del Gobierno, bastante extrañado abrió la puerta, lo que sus ojos vieron fue algo inesperado, se suponía que nadie sabía donde se encontraban ocultos…

Sin conocimiento del arte de la defensa y de la guerra, el encargado buscó la manera fácil pero letal de alertar a sus inquilinos, gritó a todo pulmón para llamar la atención pero ese ensordecedor alarido de su voz se vio tajado al igual que su cuello, el encargado de liderar y perpetrar el recinto fue Zaraki Kenpachi, hombre despiadado que sin miramientos corrió escaleras arriba, siendo seguido por sus subalternos.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y sin más la abrió, encontrándose con varios hombres cuya sorpresa era evidente en sus semblantes.

-"¡¡La Policía del Gobierno toma posesión de éste lugar por hoy!! ¡¡De aquí en adelante, aquellos que se resistan serán asesinados!!"-

Sin embargo era obvio que ninguno se doblegaría a ser sometido por la policía, así la mayoría de los miembros del grupo desenvainaron sus espadas, sólo hubo uno de ellos quien discretamente buscó una salida extra… una que alertaría a Aizen, quien se encontraba en una habitación oculta en todo el inmueble.

Así que tratando de no ser descubierto, recorrió con agilidad y sigilo los pasillos, hasta llegar a aquel que salvaguardaba a su castaño jefe, sin pedir permiso y con suma alteración irrumpió en su aún momentos de tranquilidad.

-"¡¡Señor, la policía nos ha descubierto!!"- Al castaño e tomó por sorpresa el anunció pero era un hombre sumamente imperturbable aún cuando las cosas por las cuales luchaba estaban peligrando.

-"Seguramente Kurosaki Ichigo estará de vigía por los alrededores… Soi Fong, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"- Dictaminó el castaño a la morena de cabellera corta, quien al instante acató la orden y se dedicó a ir en búsqueda del fin por el cual Aizen le había llamado, liquidar a Ichigo a toda costa.

-"Cuales son sus órdenes"- Estaba desesperado aquel hombre, notaba a su líder bastante tranquilo cuando las cosas estaban empeorando en las demás estancias, varios de sus hombres estaban siendo aniquilado por el Gobierno.

-"Blade tu espada y pelea…"- Le ordenó, era lo mejor que podía hacer en vez de estar con otra actitud, incluso tenían que entregar su vida.

Mientras tanto en aquellas estancias se iniciaba una rotunda batalla entre opuestos, el sonido de las sables haciendo pugna unos con otros, gritos de guerra y de dolor era los protagonistas en aquella masacre planificada. Cada cual luchaba bajo sus ideales, sin importar si estaba de lado de la justicia o de la maldad, los filos de las espadas cortaba todo lo expuesto, tanta sangre se derramaba en esa cruzada del bien y el mal.

-"¡¡Matenlos a todos!!"- Gritaba el líder de la Décima Primera División, con sonrisa socarrona, acabando con el enemigo a su paso, sin importa nada.

Conforme el número de enemigos descendía, incrementaban las ansias de encontrar al autor intelectual del movimiento subversivo, aunque sabían que era una misión llena de obstáculos y dificultades, confiaban ciegamente en sus habilidades como equipo, así que se fueron dispersando por todo el inmueble, buscando en cada recinto y recoveco del mismo, liquidando a sus subalternos y cualquier otro ser que se resistiera.

Mientras los líderes y miembros de los escuadrones se dedicaban a aniquilar el enemigo expuesto a su paso y en incansable búsqueda, cierto pelinaranja de ojos almendrados se encontraba camuflajeado con la oscuridad que la noche brindaba, sobre el tejado de la base que ocupaba La Oposición, aguardo a que desde las alturas apareciera Aizen y surgiera la oportunidad de acabar con su vida, sin embargo no le había visto abandonar el inmueble.

Un par de shurikens le sorprendieron, abandonando su posición de vigilancia para pasar a una defensiva, esquivando el ataque con dificultad, esta vez no podía ser Rukia, no se podía tratar de ella…

-"No sé que fue lo que demonios le hiciste para que cambiara o no sé si ella se volvió débil pero sea lo que sea… No tienes derecho a vivir…"- Nuevamente era la voz de una mujer, sonaba rígida y llena de rencor.

-"Si no tengo el derecho, mucho menos lo tienes tú"- Dijo Ichigo, digiriendo su mirada a donde creía que provenía la voz, pero no fue mucho tiempo para que esa mujer apareciera de entre las sombras y sin ninguna clase de introducción se dedicara a atacarlo a diestra y siniestra, era fuerte y veloz, habiendo luchado con Rukia entendía que ambas habían sido entrenadas con la misma calidad, sus antecedentes mostraban que aún siendo un hombre hábil, la probabilidad de que ella le venciera eran bastante altas, sin embargo por Rukia y sólo por ella, vencería a quien ahora era su contrincante.

Soi Fong le asestó un par de patadas giratorias directas al rostro, difícilmente esquivó una y la otra cayó duro sobre su quijada, aún así buscó la forma de retener sus ataques con diversas agujas que lanzó a puntos vitales de la chica, quien encolerizada y fingiendo que el dolor no la doblegaba, continuó con sus golpes.

Hasta cierto punto era admirable la actitud de Soi Fong, pero su fortaleza se estaba desquebrajando, no sólo por las armas que el pelinaranja usaba como defensa, sus habilidades superaba sus expectativas, quizás ella no era tan fuerte como Rukia quien con facilidad pudo vencer en sus momentos al chico de ojos almendrados, pero tenía aquella sorpresa, la misma que lanzó al rostro de Rukia en su batalla, el nageteppo, de nuevo ese polvo fue a dar a los ojos del pelinaranja, nublándole la vista e irritando sus ojos, el ardor en los mismo era insoportable, desde el momento en que las partículas hicieron contacto con sus ojos quedó fuera de combate, bajo en defensas… lo cual aprovechó Soi Fong para aventarlo de un solo golpe al vacío… a los pies y merced de Aizen, quien ahora se encontraba en la escena, blandiendo su espada, con una malvada sonrisa en sus labios, con la firme decisión de aniquilarlo de una vez por todas.

-"De nada te sirvió todo lo que hiciste… al final… haz perdido"- Musitó con cierta malicia en sus ojos, antes de herir con el filo de su espada, una hendidura profunda que comenzó a sangrar al instante, provocando un alarido de dolor…

Sin embargo justo cuando Aizen estaba listo para asestarle el último golpe, una nueva figura se sumó a la lucha, en esos instantes culminantes apareció la morena ojiazul, ataviada de aquel oscuro disfraz, sin dudarlo un segundo lanzó varios shurikens directo a Aizen, pero alguien se interceptó en el camino de los mismos… Aquella kunoichi de cabellera corta, defendiendo los ideales y a su líder expuso su cuerpo para que el filo de esos shurikens se incrustaran en su espalda y otras partes de su cuerpo, un terrible dolor que la doblegó y le hizo caer el suelo… sacrificando su vida por un ideal erróneo…

Muy a pesar de que su relación con Soi Fong nunca muy buena, le sorprendieron sus acciones, lo cual hizo pensar a Rukia de que si no fuera por Ichigo, aquella mujer que yacía moribunda en el suelo pudo ser ella… Miró a Aizen, quien imperturbable fijaba sus ojos en la morena.

-"Observa como el hombre que tanto dices querer muere por el filo de mi espada"-

Pero la voz del castaño y su cuerpo se vieron interceptados por algunos miembros del Décima Primero escuadrón y su líder, quien socarronamente sonrió y sin piedad tajó su cuello… Era una mayoría que ni él podía superar por tan fuerte que fuera… Rukia observó como el cuerpo del castaño caían maltrecho al suelo y comenzaban a esparcirse su sangre…

-"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"- Preguntó rígidamente Zaraki, conocía a la mayoría de los miembros del Departamento de Inteligencia, y era obvio que ella no pertenecía ahí.

La morena quedó muda, a los ojos de ese hombre era un enemigo, aunque se redimiera de sus actos nada iba a cambiar la realidad, había mentido, engañado, traicionado y asesinado a personal del Gobierno. Se quitó la oscura capucha que cubría su rostro, dejando al descubierto sus facciones, unas que Ikkaku reconoció al instante.

-"Su nombre es Rukia… Descuide Capitán, es una de los nuestros…"- Dijo Ikkaku, era un hombre confiable y por ende Zaraki creyó cada palabra.

-"En ese caso… encárgate de Kurosaki, está mal herido"- Dictaminó el mayor antes de marcharse de la escena.

Del cielo nuevamente comenzó a originarse la lluvia, una que conforme al tiempo se volvía incesante, una Rukia conmovida viró el rostro a donde el pelinaranja yacía maltrecho, se acercó a él con lágrimas en los ojos y acomodó su cabeza en su regazo, vió su herida y la tocó levemente, Ichigo reaccionó al punzante dolor… La morena acarició su rostro y su cabello, sonrió con un dejo de ternura que lindaba con la tristeza, por su culpa él estaba mal herido… si moría nunca se lo iba a perdonar…

-"Vas a estar bien…"- Le musitó, aún acariciando su rostro, quería pensar positivamente.

Ambos se quedaron bajo la intensa lluvia, aguardando a que la ayuda llegara y les salvara la vida.

**… … * … …**


	13. Después De Todo

Hola y gracias a todas!!!!!!!!!  
me alegra que les guste el fic, y consideré mucho sus opiniones y sugerencias aunque lamento informarles que el capítulo que vengo a postear es el último... sí... después le sigue un epílogo, claro :D

Simplemente les quiero agradecer a todas por la paciencia, por sus comentarios, elogios, que fueron buena motivación para desarrollar y dar por finalizado éste fic.

Espero éste último les guste y a espera del epílogo.

Saludos!!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XIII**

** "Después de todo"**

Como bien había escuchado a alguien decir, que después de la tormento siempre venía la calma, y así era en la mayoría de lo que ahora conformaba su vida, pero aún así había un par de cosas que aún le tenía preocupada, pero que no había expresado por temor, sin embargo ya tenía pensando hablar con la persona vinculada en el asunto, esperando que ésta persona se prestara a negociar de forma reconocible, como una forma de olvidar el pasado y evitarse problemas.

Pero la ayuda la sorprendió de un momento a otro, pues esa mañana, cuando iba con dirección a la habitación del pelinaranja, se topó con cierto personaje que hace días y de cierta forma le había salvado del castigo.

-"¿A dónde vas tan apresurada mujer ninja?"- Escuchó Rukia que le preguntó, así que fijó su vista a donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con unos de los hombres más importantes en la Décima primera división, quien estaba recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

-"Lo de siempre… con Ichigo"- Respondió la morena con cierto candor.

-"Me debes algo…"- Le dijo Ikkaku sin muchos rodeos.

-"Gracias…"- Respondió la pelinegra a sabiendas de que se refería.

-"Con eso no basta… Le pedí a mi Capitán que no dijera nada al respecto, lo hice por tu seguridad y por la de Ichigo… pero quiero algo a cambio, además de que nunca me recibiste cuando eras Oiran…"- De pocas pero firmes palabras, así era Ikkaku, quien ahora le pedía un favor a la morena, después de todo le había hecho uno muy grande al pedirle a Kenpachi que guardara el secreto sobre su verdadero oficio: kunoichi. Y añadiendo que las veces que pidió verla en Shimabara, todas fueron rechazadas rotundamente, quería cobrarse.

-"Te agradezco lo que haz hecho, me has quitado un peso de encima pero no veo porqué meter en esto el asunto de que nunca te recibí… Dudo que sólo pretendieras tomar sake y platicar ¿o me equivoco?"- Comentó Rukia tomando una actitud algo altiva, estaría eternamente agradecida con él por ayudarla pero que ahora se buscara cobrarse por asuntos ajenos, ya no le estaba pareciendo.

-"¿Perdón? ¿O es que acaso percibí que me llamaste pervertido indirectamente?"- Ikkaku le inquirió sin alterarse, más bien con cierta incredulidad, ¿tan mala fama tenía?.

-"No… bueno… es que es lógico ¿no?, si un hombre va a distraerse a las casas de cortesanas en Shimabara, aparte de beber y hablar, va a pasar una noche con alguna de ellas ¿no?"- Ese era su criterio, se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, esperando a que él le respondiera.

-"Dependiendo de mi humor…"-

-"Y las veces que fuiste ¿tenías el humor para eso?"- Con su respuesta lo sabría, así que con sonrisa triunfante aguardó.

-"¿Me vas a hacer el favor si o no?"- No podía decírselo, se estaría proyectando demasiado, así que era mejor evadir, evadir y tratar de las cosas no se descarrilaran.

-"Dime que es lo que quieres…"- Accedió la morena con gracia, total que ya no importaba.

-"Triple ración de arroz, con salsa de soya y papas… Si vieras como sufro con la comida de Inoue…"- Comentó Ikkaku, quejándose de la comida que la pelimarrón le daba, por lo menos quería tener una deliciosa comida completa y desde la primera vez que probó lo que Rukia cocinaba, quedó encantado.

-"Está bien… Ehh tengo que irme…"- La morena se despidió, pero justo cuando retomó el camino a donde Ichigo, nuevamente la voz de Ikkaku llamó su atención.

-"¿Y como están las cosas entre ustedes?"-

Rukia se detuvo en seco, ¿Cómo demonios sabía él de su situación amorosa?, ¿acaso era muy obvio?, así que echó una mirada a sus espaldas y contestó:

-"Espero que bien…"-

Ciertamente no habían tenido el tiempo para platicar sobre esos asuntos y definirlo, pero la esperanza era la última que se perdía.

**… … o … …**

Se había dedicado toda la semana a cuidar de su bienestar, no sólo se ofrecía a corroborar la mejora de sus heridas, también le suministraba las medicinas esenciales para su recuperación, le traía la comida y le ayudaba a deleitarse de la misma, velaba su sueño y era la primera en darle los buenos días, prácticamente sus conversaciones no eran profundizadas y mucho menos se enfocaban en los sentimientos, quizás aún no era el momento para retomarlo.

Sin embargo y después de lo sucedido, esa mañana sería la primera en la que el pelinaranja saldría a dar un paseo, los días de absoluto reposo habían terminado, pero aún cuando las heridas de espada que sufrió su cuerpo habían sanado, desafortunadamente sus ojos seguían estando bajo los efectos de aquel polvo, por ello Unohana había pedido que se le vendaran durante el tratamiento, aunque para Ichigo era desesperante no poder contar con ese sentido pues era un hombre muy visual, tenía que conformarse con escuchar la voz de la morena.

-"Vamos al jardín…"- Musitó la pelinegra al encontrarlo sentado en el futón.

Ayudó al chico a incorporarse, con mucho cuidado sostuvo su cuerpo hasta que logró quedar de pié, hecho esto, le tomó de la mano, palpando su suave piel, ese estrecho entre sus manos les trajo bellos recuerdos, Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando observó el semblante del chico, lo encontró con ese mismo gesto.

Con suma morosidad le guió por los pasillos del cuartel, a su paso, algunos miembros del Departamento que dirigía y algunos pertenecientes a otras divisiones le saludaban afablemente.

Caminaron por varios minutos, sin decirse absolutamente nada.

El juvenil rostro de Ichigo se vio refrescado por un ligero viento, y sintió a su vez los rayos del astro rey, que proporcionaban no solo luz si no también una calidez a su cuerpo. Mientras la morena sonreía ante la alegría existente en su amado, y estaba dispuesto a quedarse con él para siempre.

-"Hemos llegado…"- Anunció la morena, pasando después a ayudarle a tomar asiento en el fresco herbaje, ambos bajo la copa de un árbol, disfrutando del hermoso día.

El silencio existente entre la pareja, se rompió después de que Ichigo suspirara soñador, captando la atención de la morena.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Inquirió Rukia frunciendo el ceño, ladeando su rostro a donde la faz del pelinaranja.

-"Aunque no puedo verlo, creo que hoy es un día hermoso"- Comentó con una sonrisa el chico de ojuelos almendrados.

-"Claro que lo es…"- Dijo ella afablemente, sentía que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella, aunque se suponía que no debía saber que su libertad la había conseguido gracias a Ichigo, al final terminó enterándose, lo cual era un aliciente mayor para retribuirle.

-"Sólo… quiero agradecerte todo lo que haz estado haciendo por mí… Sé que le pediste a Inoue que no me lo dijera pero necesitaba tener la certeza…"- Comentó la morena, una vez armada de valor, no sabía cual iba a ser la reacción del chico pero sin tomarle mucha importancia a eso, sentía que mínimo debida darle las gracias.

-"No tienes porqué hacerlo… De hecho, el agradecido soy yo… Si no fuera por ti, ya estaría muerto…"- Se sinceró, raras ocasión lo hacia, y ella, en esas veces, era la única presente.

Rukia le miró, una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, unos fuertes deseos de rozar su piel y sus labios la sucumbieron, así que paulatinamente fue acortando la distancia, Ichigo podía percibir la respiración y el aliento de la morena pero inmutable se mantuvo, las níveas manos de la chica tocaron su rostro y delicadamente fue removiendo aquel vendaje que cubría los ojos de Ichigo, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se hundió en su profundo mirar?...

Sintió la banda deslizarse, hasta que sus ojos quedaron expuestos a la claridad del día, la nítida figura de la morena apareció, una que fue aclarándose conforme a los segundos, pudiendo distinguir ese encantador rostro, uno hermoso en demasía, a cuya dueña le adherían fuerte y profundos sentimientos, unos que muy difícilmente podría relegar de su corazón.

Le sonrió levemente antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos, disfrutando de aquel añorado roce, aquel dulce sabor que sabía sólo encontraría en sus besos.

Segundos después sus labios se despegaron, sus miradas chocaron, por instinto el pelinaranja la abrazó, le sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma que de ella desprendía, la morena recibió al contacto con un dejo de alegría.

-"Todo lo que he hecho fue por ti… Porqué te quiero…"- Le musitó el pelinaranja al oído, siendo únicamente ella la escucha de sus motivos y sentimientos, lo cual alegraban la existencia de ambos, les hacía ver la vida de otro forma.

-"Lo mismo digo…"- Fue la respuesta de la pelinegra, afianzándose más a su cuerpo y fortaleciendo su ideas de permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Pasaron el resto del día observando el encanto del azulado cielo, ornamentado de nubarrones y del resplandeciente sol que sonreía, contemplando el panorama que se mostraba en esos tiempos de paz, recuperando los momentos que se habían desperdiciado en el dolor. Finalmente, ya no había confusión oprimiendo sus corazones, sólo felicidad.

**… … * … …**

**F I N **


	14. Epílogo

Gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios, en verdad me llena de alegría saber que les gustó el fic n.n y bueno, en efecto, paso a dejarles el epílogo, que al igual espero sea de su completo agrado.

Espero no sea tan pesado. De cualquier forma, de antemano agradezco haber tomado lectura y dejado sus comentarios.

Saludos!!

**Nota: Casi toda la inspiración se la debo al video de "Sakuran" de Shiina Ringo :3**

**

* * *

… … * … …  
Epílogo**

En el ambiente se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, incluso en los rostros de los pobladores era evidente la felicidad, estaban a principios de una nueva etapa sin ninguna clase de disturbios, al menos no tan descomunales como una guerra civil o hecho de meses pasados con el ya extinto grupo de La Oposición, incluso en los cuarteles de la policía del Gobierno se atendían asuntos ligeros y se realizaba una guardia por el distrito, nada relevante.

Una de tantas cálidas mañanas, como era su costumbre, la morena se encaminó con un canasto cargando, tenía que hacer las compras de los insumos para preparar la comida, sin embargo en esa ocasión cierto pelinaranja novio suyo detuvo su andar a un llamado nacido de su garganta.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Preguntó con cierta curiosidad, aunque prácticamente ella vivía ahí y le veía con frecuencia, había labores a lo que Rukia se encargaba pero él desconocía.

-"A donde más… voy a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo"- Respondió con naturalidad, era parte de su obligación.

-"¿No puedes ir después?"- Le inquirió, y es que ya tenía algunos planes para ambos, al menos esperaba ella tuviera tiempo.

-"No, es para la comida…"- No sabía porqué le preguntaba si podía dejar para más tarde sus deberes, y estaba bien que ese pelinaranja fuese la persona que más amaba y quisiera compartir momentos con ella pero una cosa muy estricta eran sus obligaciones ahora que laboraba en la cocina y no podía hacerlo de lado.

-"Es que tenía pensado ir a visitar a mi familia y… me gustaría que me acompañaras… ya sabes, para que se conocieran…"- Esa era su intención, sabía que su familia se llevaría una gran sorpresa al tenerlo de visita y el impacto sería mayor cuando le vieran acompañado de la morena, simplemente quería que se conociera y se llevaran bien.

Rukia lo meditó por algunos instantes, si sus cálculos no le fallaban y con algo de suerte, tendrían el tiempo suficiente para hacer ambas cosas, así que le sonrió y sin más le dio su respuesta final.

-"Está bien… pero primero iremos a comprar los ingredientes y después a ver a tu familia"-

El pelinaranja le correspondió la sonrisa, así que sin dar más pauta a perder el tiempo, ambos emprendieron marcha con destinos fijos, sería un largo día después de todo pero bien valía la pena pasarlo con la persona que más amaban.

****

… … o … …

Recorrieron el pueblo con tranquilidad, la morena se detenía en cada puesto, ya sea para preguntar precios o si tenían el ingrediente que buscaba, Ichigo sólo la miraba interactuar con el vendedor, no era muy buena para hacer ese tipo de cosas, lo único que podía hacer era ayudarla a cargar el canasto, así que mientras ella gastaba el dinero en los insumos, él caminaba pasos tras ella, de vez en cuando se dirigían una mirada o un sonrisa, con eso era suficiente como para hacerse entender la dicha que les traía estar cerca del otro.

Pasaron por varios puestos más, anteriormente la atención de la morena estaba siendo captada por las ofertas, sin embargo y en su momento tantos su caminar se frenó así como su mirada zafiro pues se detuvo a contemplar la entrada del distrito rojo, Shimabara, trayendo consigo una gran cantidad y diversidad de recuerdos, aunque su vida en ese lugar no había sido tan dura como la sufrían las mujeres que en realidad se dedicaban a brindar esos placeres, tenía un recuerdo que lindaba entre lo bello y la melancolía, en la casa Tachibana se habían preocupado por ella pero olvidó por completo retribuirles esa atención, y sentía que debía hacerlo justo en esos momentos.

Ichigo la miró detenidamente, no sabía a ciencia cierta aquello que Rukia había vivido cuando estuvo confinada en Shimabara, lo único que tenía eran sus recuerdos a mitad de la noche, entre sake, pláticas, besos y caricias, memorias llenas de júbilo y beldad.

-"¿Te importaría si hacemos una pequeña parada en la casa Tachibana?... Tengo que ver a alguien"- Fueron las palabras de la pelinegra, echando una mirada a sus espaldas, esperando a que el pelinaranja le respondiera.

-"No hay ningún problema…"-

Rukia le sonrió y regresó la mirada hacia delante, así que con determinación se adentraron a aquel barrio rojo, el movimiento era más notorio por la noche, por lo general la servidumbre se encargaba de barrer sus antepatios, de darle limpieza a sus respectivos negocios, mientras algunas cortesanas iba a los baños sauna o bien continuaban dormitando, recuperando vitalidad para cuando la noche cayera.

La morena se detuvo frente a la casa que una vez fue su hogar, sonrió alegre al rememorar algunos momentos, no era comunes las visitas, y las raras veces que se daba lugar a estas, tenían que ser por la puerta trasera; así que la morena volvió a tomar rumbo. Ichigo no dijo nada, ella conocía mejor las costumbres y función de una casa de cortesanas, así que sólo la siguió.

La pelinegra golpeteó la puerta un par de veces, a su llamado acudió una mujer de la servidumbre, no la conocía.

-"Disculpe… ¿Se encontrará Takao-san?"- Preguntó Rukia curiosamente, la mujer a cambio le respondió con otra cuestión.

-"¿De parte de quién?"-

-"Rukia…"- Dijo su nombre la ojiazul, mientras se adornaba en su rostro una sonrisa más.

-"Enseguida le llamo"- La mujer se retiró para ir en busca de la tan solicitada dueña, a los pocos segundos, hizo acto de presencia una sorprendida Takao-san, sus ojos azorados observaron a la morena, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida, y aunque tampoco era costumbre, le abrazó efusivamente.

-"Tanto tiempo…"- Musitaba la alegre Takao-san –"estaba a punto de tomar el té, pero que mejor tener compañía"- Fue la sincera y animosa invitación de la dueña, la pareja se miró por unos instantes, para después adentrarse al establecimiento.

Aún seguían esos coloridos adornos por toda la casa, no había cambiado en realidad, se notaba tan exuberante en sus tonalidades y se respiraba un aroma a jazmín, Takao-san les llevó cerca del jardín, allí les aguardaba una mesita, sobre la cual yacía tres tazas de té, con sus respectivos almohadillados asientos, en los cuales cada quien fue a sentarse, contemplando la claridad del día.

-"Te fuiste una noche y no regresaste, pensé que estabas muerta con lo mucho que se decía sobre La Oposición y la policía del Gobierno… pero realmente me has alegrado la vida al saber que estaba equivocada"- Esos eran los pensamiento de Takao-san, era obvio, si Rukia trabajaba para Aizen y una noche salió más no regresó fue porqué se encontró con la muerte.

-"Y… ¿Qué pensaron las demás?..."- Preguntó la morena dando un sorbo a su té, aunque a principios poco le importaba lo que sus 'compañeras' creyeran, ahora era diferente.

-"No les dije lo que creía, simplemente les dije que un hombre de gran reputación te había comprado y hecho su concubina…"- Dijo al mujer, así era en muchos casos, lo normal, las Oiran solían ser compradas por hijos de comerciantes o incluso por grandes señores del Gobierno.

-"Pero eso queda fuera del protocolo…"- Comentó la morena, y en efecto, aunque la Oiran fuera comprada, las restantes cortesanas de la casa y la dueña le despedían en conjunto antes de partir a su nueva vida, en su falso caso, habían omitido la parte de la despedida, algo fuera de lo normal.

-"Muchas se quedaron con las ganas de decirte adiós pero ni modo… aunque creo que no me equivoqué del todo"- Takao-san dirigió una fugaz mirada a Kurosaki, algo le decía que empezaba por estar involucrado.

-"Al final un buen hombre del Gobierno vino por ti…"- Haciendo referencia al pelinaranja, quien sonrió algo apenado.

Era verdad, Takao-san tenía mucha razón… Aunque su vocación real no fue de Oiran, ese pelinaranja le hizo vivir en carne propia lo que muchas mujeres cortesanas, no sólo cambió su mundo, también su forma de ser, le ablandó el corazón y le enseñó cuan hermoso era amar, estaba tan feliz y agradecida con él.

-"Por cierto… hay alguien que se va alegrar mucho cuando te vea…"- Dijo Takao-san, para después mandar llamar a una mujer de la servidumbre y pedirle al oído que trajera a una personita especial.

Rukia se imaginaba de quien podría estar hablando pero aguardó, mientras Ichigo no tenía ni una idea mínima, ya lo descubría pronto.

Aquella pequeña niña apareció ante los ojos de todos, quien al reconocer a la morena de ojos zafiro, llena de alegría corrió hasta donde Rukia, quien le recibió con un efusivo abrazo, había pasado tiempo sin verla, Yuriko quien fuera su Kamuro yacía entre sus brazos, le tenía un inmenso cariño… como si de una hija se tratase.

-"Te fuiste sin despedirte… Takao-san dijo que un señor te había hecho su esposa…"- Así lo interpretaba la pequeña niña, aunque a Ichigo no le había parecido muy halagador que le llamara indirectamente 'señor', ¡como! si estaba en plena juventud.

-"Lo siento… fue algo inesperado y no pude decirte adiós"- Se excusó la morena, aunque realmente no se había casado le haría creer eso a Yuriko, para que enredarla con esas ideas de concubinato o noviazgo si aún no las entendía.

-"No es por ser aguafiestas pero tenemos otros asuntos que atender y se nos hace tarde"- Comentó el pelinaranja, pero claro que no lo hacía porque se sintiera incómodo o le fastidiara estar ahí, si no que el tiempo se iba tan rápido que cuando acordaba era demasiado tarde, así que quería tomarse las precauciones.

-"¿Ya te vas? ¡No, no te vayas!"- Pedía la niña sin soltarse de la mano de la morena, pero se le ocurrió una idea.

-"¿Puedo llevármela y traerla de nuevo una vez que termine mis pendientes?"- Propuso en cuestión la pelinegra, Takao-san lo consideró, si se negaba aquella niña iba a hacer todo un capricho, así que era mejor ser accesible.

-"No le veo el problema…"-

Sin mucho que decir y llevando de la mano a Yuriko, se encaminaron para retomar su rumbo, Takao-san se despidió temporalmente de su pequeña protegida, de la morena y el pelinaranja, deseándoles un buen viaje.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y bastante callado, recorrieron senderos que nunca antes habían visto, dándose cuenta de las cosas que se habían perdido por estar ensimismados por otras, unas que quizás ni valían la pena.

-"Lamentablemente no tendrás el gusto de conocer a mi Madre…"- Confesó Ichigo en un momento del camino, Rukia le miró detenidamente, formulándose varias preguntas.

-"Ella estaba en el lugar y hora equivocada cuando fue asesinada…"-

-"Lo siento…"- Fueron las palabras de la morena al conocer esa realidad, no era algo que esperara pero la mínimo que podía hacer es dar palabras de confort.

Llegaron a su nuevo destino, en el cual al tocar la puerta, una jovencita de cabellera clara y corta les recibió llena de sorpresa.

-"¡¡Ichi-nii!!"- Le abrazó Yuzu al verlo, habían pasado algunos meses desde la última vez, Ichigo le correspondió sin más, seguido apareció su otra hermana y tras ella su padre a quienes sonrió por el dejo de alegría que le daba verlos de nuevo.

Ichigo y compañía se adentraron a la casa en la cual vivió durante una tiempo, ni era nada ostentosa, simplemente tenía lo necesario.

-"Por cierto… les presento a Rukia y a…"- Ichigo detuvo sus palabras al ver a la pequeña niña, no sabía su nombre, pero su padre realmente creyó algo muy diferente y no pudo evitar expresarlo a viva voz.

-"¡¡No me digas que es tu hija!!"-

-"No, no… es una 'amiguita' de Rukia…"- Se apresuró a explicar antes de que tergiversara la situación.

-"Sea lo que sea puedes explicárnoslo mejor durante la comida"- Dijo Karin secamente.

Todos sin excepción rodearon la mesa para deleitarse con el don culinario con el que Yuzu había nacido, comieron algo de arroz y zumo, entre pláticas seguían una sana convivencia.

-"Y a todo esto… ¿Qué es Rukia de ti?"- Preguntó Karin con toda intención de poner nervioso a Ichigo.

-"Ehh bueno… es…"- Tartamudeó, hasta se le hacía difícil tener que decírselos.

-"Dice que es su esposa pero no es cierto… se la robó…."- Dijo la pequeña niña que yacía sentada al lado de la morena, captando con sus palabras toda la atención de los presentes.

-"¿Eso es cierto Ichigo?... Por que si lo es déjame decirte que eso está mal, no puede robarte a las personas nada más porque si… ¿acaso eso es lo que te ha enseñado la policía del Gobierno?... No, tienes que 'devolverla'…"- Continuaba el sermón Isshin, mientras Ichigo trataba de encontrar la oportunidad para decirle que no era cierto pero hablaba y hablaba…

-"No, no… no le creas, esa niña tergiversa todo… Lo que sucede es que… como te lo explico…"- Incluso la verdad resultaba complicada, ¿Cómo decírselo a su familia sin que comenzaran a bombardearlo con preguntas?.

-"Nos conocimos en Shimabara, yo era una Oiran y… después… Ichigo bueno, nos enamoramos y nos fuimos lejos de ahí… el caso es que ahora trabajo en la cocina en el cuartel"- Explicó muy por encima, sin centrarse en los detalles sobre su historial como kunoichi, asuntos que por ahora no serían adecuados para los oídos de la familia Kurosaki.

-"Ahh ya entiendo… muy interesante… entonces en pocas palabras eres la novia de Ichigo"- Completó su padre, a lo que la morena sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Está bien… hasta que por fin mi hijo se digna a pensar en su futuro, ya me estaba resignando a que se quedaría solteron pero afortunadamente no será así…"- Añadió Isshin con gracia, contagiándola al resto de los presentes.

Si un par de horas más en interacción con la familia les hicieron bien a ambos, incluso a la pequeña que no había tenido la oportunidad de saber lo que era vivir en familia y mucho menos conocer otros horizontes, hasta ahora que Rukia le había sacado de su confinamiento.

Regresaron a dejar a Yuriko con Takao-san, quedando en un pequeño acuerdo para llevarla de paseo tres veces por semana. De ahí regresaron al cuartel ya entrada la noche, había olvidado que tenía que hacer la comida y es por eso que al llegar al antepatio, Inoue apareció ante ellos con un dejo de preocupación.

-"Rukia-chan ¿Dónde te habías metido?, estaba muy preocupada por ti…"-

-"Fui a un pequeño viaje… aunque creo que ya llegué tarde para hacer la comida"-

-"No te preocupes por eso, alguien ya se encargó… pensé que te había pasado algo malo…"- Dijo la pelimarrón pero sintiéndose incómoda por la creencia que estaba interrumpiendo algo, prefirió irse –"bueno mejor me voy… nos vemos"-

Tanto el pelinaranja como la morena la vieron partir de regreso a los recintos del cuartel, la morena fijó después su mirada en Ichigo, quien al sentirse observado, chocó su mirada con la azul de su novia.

-"Fue un día muy divertido, te agradezco que me hayas llevado a conocer a tu familia…"- Expresó su agrado la morena, con una dulce sonrisa.

-"No fue nada…"-

-"¿Te parece si entramos?"- Preguntó Rukia, su compañero asintió con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano, con una amplia sonrisa ornamentando sus rostros emprendieron camino a los interiores.

Después de la confusión y el dolor, encontraron la manera de vivir ese sueño juntos, entre el amor y la felicidad, lo mejor de sus vidas a penas empezaba.

**... ... * ... ...  
******

F I N


End file.
